Must Prove
by Jakaynne
Summary: Martin starts to think of himself as a failure. To prove himself he goes on a creature rescue mission by himself. I suck at titles and summary. Don't worry the story will start to pick up pace in later chapters. Rated T for later chapter for mild cursing and violence. [Cover Image by skyfall00silva on DA]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Guess what? That's right a new story! I hope you all are excited as I am!**

 ***everyone stares blankly at screen***

 **Okay…anyway, I must say—**

 **Martin: "Get on with the story."**

 **Me: …..but I must do the disclaimer. I, Jakaynne Something, here do—**

 **Chris: She doesn't own us, okay.**

 **Me: But—**

 **Nature Cat: Tally-Hoooo**

 **Everyone: ?**

Martin Kratt awoke early in the morning, like he does every morning. His brother, Chris Kratt awoke early with him and most of the time even earlier. Every day they wake up early and get ready for the new day that brings new adventures, for they were creature adventures. They were the Wild Kratts and rightly so since they spent most of their time out in the wild learning about new creatures and protecting them from villains or any other dangers. The whole Wild Kratt crew devoted their lives to make sure that every creature is, as Chris puts it; "living free and in the wild."

Speaking of Chris, Martin sits up and looks over at the younger Kratt. He was confused at the sight before him. His brother was still sleeping!

Martin glances at his clock. It's already 8:30 and Chris is usually up at 7:00am. He never sleeps in late.

Martin could only make out his outline from under his blanket.

Martin was always the one who wakes up 2nd. And because of that, Chris almost always either have a prank ready or wakes him up some extreme way and yells out a creature question.

Martin cringed as he remembers yesterday. He was peacefully sleeping when he heard his brother's distraught yell. Being the overprotective brother he was, he immediately jumped out of bed. Too bad he didn't notice the mischievous look on Chris' face or the fact that the floor was completely COVERED with Legos.

"Oh, this is my perfect chance for revenge," Martin whispered to himself.

He quietly gathered his supplies he need from around the room. He quickly finished up his trap and grabbed his flugelhorn. Carefully maneuvering around his "surprise", Martin leaned right next to the head of Chris' pillow. Martin took in a deep bre—

HONK!

"Ahhh!" Martin screamed falling right into Chris' hammock.

Chris watched as his brother spun around in his hammock before hitting the ground with a thud.

Martin looked from Chris to the multiple pillows on the ground and back at Chris.

"How..." Martin started.

"How did I trick you? When I woke up, I put the pillows you thought was me in my place. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist getting revenge, so I waited for the perfect time and…"

HONK!

Martin stood up and took a step forward totally forgetting the trip wire there. As Martin's foot connected with it he looked down and froze, but it was too late. He watched as his elaborate set-up unfolds. He did an awesome job!

"One of my best pranks," Martin gloated. Too caught up in his self-praise he barely caught the basketball launched at his head in time.

"Well at least that was all," Martin whispered. He took a step back not noticing he step into a rope circle.

"But I could've sworn there something else too," he thought.

Chris watched in glee as the rope tightened around Martin's angle and raised him in the air upside down.

"Woah!"

The rope fell from where it was fixed at and Martin landed on his head. He sat up and rubbed it with hand. Martin stood up and his pants fell down.

Chris burst out laughing.

Distracted, Martin forgot about the bucket of ice cold water above his head. Chris eyes shined as he watched it tipped down right onto Martin.

"Ahh! Cold, cold, cold…," he shivered accidently letting go his pants.

Chris was laughing so hard. He was so glad he got the whole thing on video on his CP.

Martin looked at Chris who didn't notice he still had his CP out in sight.

"Did take a picture of me?"

Chris quickly pocketed his CP.

"No," he lied. Martin eyes narrowed.

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

Martin eyebrow rose. 'Ok two can play this game,' he thinks.

Martin pulled up his pants and suddenly leaped from his spot and engulfs his brother in a bear hug.

"Martin! Stop! You're getting me wet," Chris yells trying to squirm out his brother's grip.

"Kind of the point bro," Martin replied.

Chris glances at the table near them. He reaches out and grabs the pencil off it.

"Oh yeah, here's my point," he said as he stabbed the pencil in his butt. Martin screamed and let him go. Chris quickly ran out to the main room.

"Quick! Hide me."

No one looked surprised; it was just the Wild Kratt Bros up to theirshenanigans.

Chris knew Martin was faster but he might be able to buy time if he can hide.

"There you are."

"Too late," Chris gulps. He didn't even get a chance to turn around before Martin tackled him to the ground. Chris tried to squirm out of his brother's grasp but he couldn't. Martin pinned his arms to the ground, so he was stuck.

"Ok you got me; can you let me go know?" Chris said annoyed.

"Not until you say I'm the better pranker and delete that photo," Martin replied.

"You, the better pranker, ha don't make me laugh. That's the biggest prevarication if I ever heard one," Chris laughed.

"A what?" Jimmy asked.

"A prevarication or to prevaricate is to evade the truth or to lie," Koki read off her tablet.

"Oh why didn't he just say that," Jimmy replied taking a bite out of his breakfast pizza. Koki only gigged.

"Say it."

"Never."

"You guys are so childish," Aviva laughed shaking her head.

"I'm not getting off until you say it."

"Fine! You're the better…." Chris finished under his breath.

Martin cupped his hand over his ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Chris rolled his eyes.

" I said you're the b-b-better pranker."

"See, now was that really hard," Martin smiles.

"Yes, it was," Chris shudders. Everyone else laughs.

"Okay, I said it, now can you get off of me?" Chris asked.

"Nope, you have to delete the photo."

"Fine," Chris groaned, "I need my arms to get my CP you know."

Martin begrudgingly released his arms but gave him an 'I'm watching you' look. Chris maneuvered his CP out of his pocket. Martin watched as Chris pushed some buttons on his CP.

"Omg!"

"Ha-Ha."

"That's hilarious."

Martin looked away from Chris and turned to the 3 crew members on the floor laughing. He followed their gaze to the main screen and his eyes widened in horror.

"Chris!"

"Oops, I must have pushed the wrong button," Chris smirked.

On the screen was a video of the event's that earlier took place, on repeat.

"I thought you took a picture!" Martin exclaimed.

"You thought I did, but I told you I didn't take a pic."

Martin was more embarrassed than when Donita dressed him up as a model.

Seeing that his brother was distracted, Chris sat up and pushed Martin off him. Martin of course didn't go down easy. Soon the Kratt bros were wrestling on the ground.

"Give it up Chris, you know I'm stronger plus I'm older."

"So," Chris scoffed, "I'm younger so I'm faster and much leaner."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Chris smirked in reply.

"Okay, you guys that's enough. You need to put on new dry clothes." Aviva said.

The Kratt bros ignored her and continued their playful fight.

"Umm… Aviva, I don't think they're listening to you," Koki smiled.

Aviva rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, we need to have breakfast," she tried. Aviva frowned when she saw they still weren't listening.

Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"Okay, I guess you two don't want to go to a super cool, new creature adventure today," she sang. Martin and Chris froze and looked at Aviva. They glanced at each other and quickly scrambled up off the ground and slid to where she was standing.

"Say what?"

"Come again?" They said at the same time. Aviva held in a laugh.

"I said there's a super cool, awesome, new creature adventure to go on but we can't if you're all wet and haven't even eaten yet."

"What is it!?" They exclaimed together. Aviva shook her head.

"It's a surprised, but the faster you get done the faster we can go."

Martin and Chris looked at each other before zooming off the get ready. Jimmy, Koki, and Aviva chuckle at them.

5 minutes later Martin and Chris came jogging in, wearing dry clothes.

"Let's hurry up and eat so we can get to that creature adventure," Martin said enthusiastically. Chris nodded.

"Breakfast pizza is served," Jimmy announced. Everyone grabbed a slice.

"These are so good Jimmy," Koki said. Everyone voiced their agreement. Jimmy softly blushed at the praise.

"Thanks it's my – "

"Let me guess, your grandma's recipe?" Koki smirked at him.

"How'd you know?" Jimmy asked. Everyone laughed. Soon everyone was full and satisfied.

"I'm so psyched for this creature adventure," Martin told Chris.

"Same. Whatever it is I'm sure it is going to be awesome and super fun," Chris replied.

"Fun? You guys think interviews are fun?" Jimmy asked.

Aviva's eyes widened and she peek over at Chris and Martin. They looked beyond confused.

"Jimmy!" Aviva yelled. Jimmy jumps and falls of his chair.

"S-sorry, I forgot you didn't tell them yet," he responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Martin butted in.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Chris added, "Aviva explain."

Aviva shot a glare at Jimmy before turning to face Chris and Martin.

"Aviva, you said we were going on a super cool adventure. You never mentioned anything about an interview," Chris crossed his arms. Aviva wrung her hands together.

"I forgot to tell you I booked you an interview today at 11:30," she replied.

"How did you forget to tell," asked Martin.

"Well I made it weeks ago and I just been really busy and it slipped my mind. Today when I looked on the planner for the events today I saw it and I've been trying to come with the right way to tell you."

"So you lied to us," Chris stated. Aviva looked down ashamed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made the appointment without your permission," she said waiting for the outburst. Chris and Martin noticed and they soften.

"It's okay Aviva," Martin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you probably had a good reason to do it anyway," Chris says as he puts his hand on her other shoulder.

Aviva looked up. That was not the reaction she was expecting.

"They promised they'll donate money to whatever animal charity we wanted," Aviva told them.

"Really, well that's a great reason to do," Martin exclaimed. Chris agreed.

"So who are we interviewing?" asked Martin. Chris and Aviva exchanged glances.

"Bro, I think we are the ones getting interviewed," Chris said. Aviva nodded.

"Oh," Martin replied.

"So, Aviva, who are we getting interviewed by; college students, news cast—"

"Ooh, ooh is it the President?" Martin asked jumping up and down.

"Uh, no, no it's not the President."

Martin stopped jumping up and down.

"Aww man."

"Sorry. It's actually the people who write the…" Aviva trails off.

"What?!" Martin and Chris yelled.

"Tabloids," Aviva whispers but everyone heard her.

"What!?" They all exclaimed. This is the reaction she was expecting.

"Wait, you mean the people who write about celebrities?" 

"And exaggerates stories?"

"And help spread gossip?"

"And lies?!"

"Yes," Aviva replied sheepishly.

"Good luck dealing with paparazzi guys," Jimmy said smirking while leaning against a wall.

Chris and Martin looked at each other. This does not sound good.

 **AN: So there you have it, the first chapter. How did you like it? Was it good or bad? Should I continue the story or not? Who should I pair up? Why am I asking all these questions? Plz Review.**

 **Martin: I wanted to meet the President.**

 **Chris: Why?**

 **Martin: Duh to play golf and tea. What else?**

 **Chris: *facepalms***

 **Jakaynne: *watches video of Martin's prank fail***

 **Chris: Hey what are you watching? *joins***

 **Aviva: Hey I want to see! *joins***

 **Koki: Don't forget me.**

 **JZ: And me!**

 **Martin: *rambling about playing golf with the President***

 **Everyone else: *laughing***

 **Martin:*stops and notices no one is listening* Hey what are you guys doing?**

 **Everyone: *stops and tries not to laugh***

 **Martin: *eyes widen* Are you watching that video Chris took?**

 ***crickets***

 **Martin: You are! Give it to me!**

 **Jakaynne: Never *tosses to Chris***

 **Chris: *posts on Internet***

 **Jakaynne: Hey look already 1 million views!**

 **Martin: I hate you all.**

 **Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! First of all thank you for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me. They inspire me to write and update faster, so thanks again. Now it is time for the disclaimer…**

 **Jakaynne: Where's Martin?**

 **Chris: He locked himself in his room.**

 **Jakaynne: Oh Martinnnn I need you. *Knocks on door***

 **Martin: What?**

 **Jakaynne: Do the disclaimer.**

 **Martin: No, I'm still mad.**

 **Jakaynne: Please! I'll delete the video.**

 **Martin: *opens door* So, everyone already has seen it.**

 **Jakaynne: *sigh* I promise I'll arrange for you to meet the President.**

 **Martin: *raises eyebrow* Really?**

 **Jakaynne: *secretly crosses fingers* Of course.**

 **Martin: Fine. Jakaynne doesn't own Wild Kratts. *whispers* Or sanity.**

 **Jakaynne: What was that?**

 **Martin: Nothing, now when do I get to meet the President?**

 **Jakaynne: *smirks* Crosses! *shows crossed fingers***

 **Martin: I hate you.**

Martin was ready to die. Like literally. They've been in this interview already for 40 minutes and he couldn't stand it anymore. These tabloids interviewer people were driving him insane. They barely listen when him and Chris was talking about animals or the importance of protecting them. The kept asking personal questions too. Like for real, why would anyone need to know how many times he goes to the bathroom a day?

Martin peeked over at Chris who was currently explaining the role of each crew member.

"So first we have Koki, she's our computer expert—"

"Boring," one of the interviewers interrupted. Chris paused to regain his composure.

"Okay, next we have Jimmy, he's our pilo—"

"Who cares," someone piped up. Martin could tell Chris was getting annoyed.

"Okay, well finally there's Aviva. She's our inventor. She's amazing! She created…" Chris was saying with admiration in his voice. A little too much Martin noted. And from the looks of it he wasn't the only one who noticed. Martin watched as the interviewers perked up.

"…and all the inventions she makes are the greatest. She's the best inventor ever! She also once…" Chris rambled on oblivious to the panicked gestures Martin was giving him. When Martin saw Chris wasn't catching on he let out an exasperated breath.

"She's just really awesome," Chris finished.

"Can you tell us more?" someone asked.

"More?" Chris asked surprised they were all of a sudden interested.

"Ok, well one time she…"

Martin groaned. 'Stop little bro, before there's no turning back.'

"And what's your relationship with Ms. C?"

Chris paused thrown off guard with the question.

"Umm… we're best friends. Actually all of the crew is—"

"We don't care. We want to know the details of your relationship with Aviva."

Chris eyebrows drew together.

"Um, we're best friends," he stated.

"So there's nothing _special_ going on with you and Aviva?" An interviewer asked suggestively.

"Actually, we all—"Martin started.

"Hey we weren't asking you, we were asking your brother," she glared at Martin. He clamped his mouth closed.

"Basically, we want to know if you have any feelings for Ms. C, Chris."

"Yes. I said she's one of my best friends."

All of the interviewers groaned at his cluelessness.

"No, we mean feelings as in more than just friends. Do you like like her?"

Chris eyes widened when he finally realizes what they was hinting at. He awkwardly tugged at his collar and tried to contain his blush.

"Of course n-not," he stuttered.

'Not really convincing bro,' Martin thought to himself groaning.

The woman, who seemed to be in charged and who asked most of the questions, smirked. Martin thinks her name was Leia. Martin felt bad for his brother. He notices all the interviewers except Leia was writing things down in their notebooks.

"Chris we all can tell there's something between you two. Didn't she give the biggest present of all for Christmas?"

"Yes, but it was actually a cou—"

"And didn't she give you a hug on her birthday."

'How do they know all of this,' Chris thinks to himself.

"Yes, but she also gives hugs to Martin," Chris said.

Leia's eyebrow rose.

"So there's a love triangle between you three?" she asked. Martin's mouth dropped open and Chris eyes widened.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" he cried out.

"Then what are you saying?"

Everyone leaned in awaiting his response. Chris eyes darted around the room nervously and he started to sweat as he tried to come up with something to say.

"I-I…" he trails off.

"Yes," Leia urged.

"I….I have to use the bathroom!" He blurts out. Not waiting for any response, Chris runs out of the conference room.

'Oh great, just leave me here alone,' Martin bitterly thinks.

Martin looks at Leia to find her staring at him like she was trying to come up with some scheme. Martin awkwardly looked around waiting for her staring to cease. But she kept on staring. He coughed and waited as a few moments passed. Martin glance toward the door wishing Chris would walk through it right now.

"So Martin," she finally said.

"Yes," Martin replied politely. Martin quickly looked toward the clock, only 10 minutes to go.

"What's your role in the Wild Kratts Team? She asked.

"Oh, I –"

"You're the least important right?"

Martin paused and stared at her wondering did he hear her correctly.

"Pardon me?"

"I mean you don't add anything to the team, now do you?" she chuckle.

"Now wait a min—"

"In fact don't you cause all the trouble?" she smirked.

"I do not always –"

"Didn't you lose the Creature Power Suits in the ocean once?"

"Yes I did, but—"

"In fact, didn't your inventor make you a keychain for your CPS, because you always lose your things?"

"Yes she did, but—"

"So you are the least responsible," she smiled. Martin was really fed up with lady. One thing she needs to learn is to let someone finish their sentence and stop interrupting them.

"Ok, yes what you say is true, but I'm not the only one who makes mistakes. Chris also—"

"Ah yes, your brother. It's really a shame you don't really care for him like you may think you do," she accused.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about him!" Martin yelled getting really pissed off. She didn't seem fazed.

"You may say that but it's obvious you care more about animals than your own flesh and blood."

"What are—"

"So if you had only one chance to save your brother or an entire species from going extinct, which one would you choose?"

Martin opened his mouth, but he hesitated slightly for a half of a second. Leia noticed and smirked.

"M-my brother, of course."

"But wasn't it you who was too busy playing with a baby rhino that you forgot to check up and see if your brother was even okay?" she pointed out.

Martin flinched.

"Y-yes, but I-I—"

"And because you was too busy having fun with the baby rhino, Zach Varmintech kidnapped your brother and you had no idea anything was even wrong."

Martin tensed knowing exactly what she was leading too.

"I—"

"And then you were so distracted, you couldn't even tell the difference between your _real_ brother and Zach's robot Chris. A mistake like that could've cost not only Chris' life but also those of your crew mates."

Martin's mouth grew dry, his face twisted, and his hands became clammy. He watched as the interviewers vigorously wrote every word down.

'Stop!' He wanted to shout, 'She's wrong and she's just twisting everything!' He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Martin knew she was right. She was right about everything.

'Congrats, you got your story,' Martin thought sadly, 'I can see the title now… _Wild Kratt or Wild Rat_. Then the subtitles probably say something like _Martin Kratt puts animals over blood_.'

As Martin was busy in his depressing thoughts, Chris walked it. Chris paused; it felt like a whole different atmosphere. There was a thick heavy tension in the air. Chris looked from the scribbling interviewers to the "main one" who was smirking and finally to Martin who wore a stony face and looked deep into thought.

'What the hell happened?' he thinks to himself.

"So, what did I miss," Chris says walking over to his seat. He prayed they still weren't talking about him and Aviva.

"Just about Martin and how "important" he is to the team." The main interviewer said. Chris was confused why she put air quotes around important but he ignored it.

"I'm sorry, I can't recall your name," Chris says to the main interviewer.

"I'm Leia," she smiles. 'Oh yeah,' Chris remembers now.

Chris looked at Martin but he seemed upset and still deep in thought.

'I don't know what happened but if my big bro is upset, then it is time to hit the road,' Chris thinks to himself.

"Well, look at the time, it looks like we are done," Chris smiles cheerfully. He pulls Martin up out of his chair and gently pushes him toward the door.

"But we still have 5 minutes left," Leia splutters. Chris kept himself from yelling at her and demanding to know what happened.

"Your clock must be slow," he responds. Chris started to follow Martin out the door, but he pauses and sticks his head back in the room.

"Oh yeah, it was definitely not a pleasure meeting you and this won't be happening again," Chris says smiling and shutting the door not caring about Leia's shock face.

The first thing the Kratt bros heard when they got back on the Tortuga was…

"You're alive!"

They were then engulfed in a hug by no other Jimmy.

"Why wouldn't we be alive Jimmy?" Chris asked. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I'm glad your back."

"Me too," replied Chris.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Aviva asked. Immediately both Kratts froze. Chris was awkwardly rubbing his neck and trying to stop his cheeks from turning red. Martin bit his lip and stared intently at the ground.

Aviva and Koki glanced at each other.

"Umm…are you guys alr—"Aviva started to say.

"I'm going to go take a nap," Martin stated loudly and ran off to his room.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Koki. Chris simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure; he's been upset ever since the interview."

"Well what happened at the interview?"

Chris started blushing again thinking of what 'Leia' had been suggesting about Aviva and him.

"Umm…you know what, I'm going to go check on Martin," Chris said running out of the room before anyone could object. Chris walked into him and Martin's room.

"Hey, Martin is you still awake?" He whispered.

Chris didn't get a reply. He sighed and figured he would ask him why he was upset later and Chris walked.

Martin listened for the door closing and when he heard it he let out a deep breath. He couldn't talk to Chris about what happened. He should be able to talk with his brother be he didn't want to get his fears confirmed. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Martin awoke a couple of hours later and walked into the main room.

"Hey bro, you just in time for dinner," Chris greeted.

At dinner no one mentioned the interview and Martin was thankful for that. Soon he began to forget about earlier and just focused on sharing a meal with his best friends.

"Ok, I think we should go to the Indonesian rainforest," Chris suggested.

"No way, scuba-diving in the Pacific is way better," Martin argued.

"Indonesian rainforest."

"Pacific Ocean."

"Then we'll vote on it." Chris turned to the other 3 crew members.

"Which one would you rather go?" he asked.

"Totally the Indonesian rainforest," Aviva said smiling at Chris. Chris shyly smiled back. Martin noticed their exchange and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Well, I vote for the Pacific. I could use a relaxing deep sea dive." Koki said. Martin gave high-five to Koki. Everyone turned to Jimmy who was paying more attention to his food than the conversation. He paused eating when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked grabbing a napkin.

"Well yes, but that's not why we was staring at you," Aviva told him.

"We wanted to know if you agree with and Aviva that we should go to the super cool amazing Indonesian Rainforest." Chris said.

"Or, if you agree with me and Koki that we should go on a super awesome, relaxing deep-sea adventure?" Martin butted in.

"It's all up to you Jimmy," Chris added. That didn't make it any easier for Jimmy. Both sounded fun and he hated disappointed people. He grew nervous not knowing which one to choose.

"Oh, umm….I choose…I choose…" Jimmy trailed off trying to think.

"What were the choices again?" He asked sheepishly. Everyone groaned and shook their heads.

"It's simple Jimmy. The choices are the Indonesian Rainforest or the Pacific Ocean?" Chris supplied.

"Ok, I choose…umm…" Jimmy couldn't think when they all were staring at him, each begging with their eyes to choose their option.

"The first one!" He cried out randomly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Chris and Aviva.

"No," Martina and Koki said sounding defeated.

Jimmy sighed and leaned back in his chair, he was glad that was over.

"Looks like tomorrow we're going to Indonesia," He said to himself smiling.

 **AN: Hi all! Thank you all for reading. Announcement: I'm going to be really busy this week and the next because my grandma just got surgery on her knee, and I'm going to be helping her. But I will try to update as soon as I can :).**

 **Jakaynne: Hey, Chris where's Martin?**

 **Chris: I don't know.**

 **Jakaynne: I think he's still mad at me.**

 **Chris: Don't worry, he'll get over it. Look at this video. Someone did a remix on Martin's fail.**

 **Jakaynne: *watches* OMG that's hilarious!**

 **Martin: *walks in* I decided to forgive you—**

 **Jakaynne: *freezes***

 **Martin: Really! *storms out***

 **Jakaynne: Oops…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Yay, a new update! It takes so long to write this and then type it up and then edit it so I'm really so if it seems I'm slow with updates. My chapters are so long…Anyway guess what time it is…Disclaimer time!**

 **Me: Oh Jimmyyy!**

 ***silence***

 **Me: Jimmy? Yo, JZ. Where you at tho?**

 **Chris: Why are you talking like that?**

 **Me: No reason dawg. Now where my homey at.**

 **Chris: *stares weirdly* I think he's sleeping.**

 **Me: Shoot dawg. Yo do me a solid and do the disclaimer.**

 **Chris: *crosses arms* First stop talking like that.**

 **Me: *pouts* But I was killing it yo.**

 **Chris: No, you weren't. I won't do it if you keep on talking like that.**

 **Me: *sighs* Fine…See I'm talking normal, now do it.**

 **Chris: *rolls eyes* Jakaynne doesn't own Wild Kratts.**

 **Me: Ya heard.**

 **Chris: *groans***

Martin woke up to find himself lying on the ground. He looked at his surroundings but it was all dark. He shifted and tried to move but he couldn't, something was holding his limbs restraint but he couldn't tell what.

"Hello," he called. Silent.

"Is anyone there," he tried again. No answer. Martin frowned and wondered why he was here and what was going on.

All of a sudden a pale light shone through the darkness faintly revealing a figure lying on the ground. Martin squinted to see what or who it is.

"Martin…help me," the figure suddenly called out. Martin's blood ran cold. He would've known that voice anywhere.

"Chris? What's wrong? Where are we?"

Chris groaned in pain. Martin's eyes widened.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Martin asked getting really worried.

"Martin…I-I hurt all over…please help," Chris pleaded. Martin could feel his heart pounding rapidly.

"Hold on bro," Martin says as he struggles to get free from his invisible bonds keeping him away from his baby brother. Martin started to panicked and struggled to get free even more but the more he tried to get free the tighter the bonds got.

'Dammit! I have to get to him!' he thought desperately trying to get free. But no matter how much he pulled, tugged, and yanked he couldn't move. Martin squeezed his eyes shut trying to contain tears.

'Some big brother I am.'

"C-Chris, I can't move," Martin wheezed out, "I'm so sorry."

He didn't hear an answer. Martin's heart stopped.

"Chris?" Still no answer, Chris just lied there motionlessly.

"Chris!" Martin cried out. He started to thrash about.

"Chris!"

Martin's eyes flew open and he felt himself being shaken back and forth.

"Martin! I'm right here, calm down."

Martin took deep breaths to calm his heart rate. 'It was a dream, just a dream.' He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked down and realized he was on the floor and tangled up in his blanket. Chris noticed Martin trying to get free and he began to help him.

"Martin is you okay?" Chris asked anxiously.

"I'm….fine, I just had an unsettling dream, but I'm fine now."

"Do you want to tell me about it? Chris asked curiously. Martin wanted to but he didn't want his brother to worry about him.

"Tell you what?" Martin replied. Chris blinked.

"Your dream."

"What dream?"

"The one that you just woke up from," Chris said getting a little irritated.

"Oh, you mean that dream….why didn't you say so?"

"I did—you know what never mind. So do you?"

"Do I what?"

Chris almost reached out and choked him.

"Do. You. Want. To. Tell. Me. Your. Dream." Chris said slowly.

"You don't have speak like that, I'm not stupid Chris," Martin said crossing his arms.

"Okay then, so are you going to tell me or not?"

Martin paused.

"What were we talking about again?"

Chris almost exploded. He couldn't tell if his brother was doing that on purpose but he sure was getting on his nerves.

"Arg! You know what, never mind. I'm tired and I need to get some rest before we go to Indonesia tomorrow. I'm going back to sleep. G'night."

"Night Chris," Martin replied softly but Chris was already snoring. Martin stood up and got back in his hammock. He soon grew sleepy but he tried to force himself awake. He didn't want to have that dream again. But Martin found it harder and harder to stay awake and soon he fell fast asleep.

Chris patiently waited for Martin to wake up. He needed to talk with him because he was getting really worried about him. He waited a few minutes more until finally Martin woke up.

"Martin, I need to talk to you," Chris said getting straight to the point. Martin rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning to you too bro," Martin yawned.

"Yeah, yeah good morning," Chris says quickly, "But I have to seriously talk to you."

Martin sighed and sat up on his hammock.

"Ok, what do you need to talk about? Wait if this is about the time I washed the toilet with your toothbrush, I told you I was sorry." Martin said. Chris got really confused.

"You never told me you did that…" Chris said slowly. Martin's eyes widened and he looked down.

"Oops, well I meant to. Sorry."

Chris froze and he immediately started gagging. He couldn't believe it. He looked at Martin disgusted.

"When did you do this," he demanded. Martin thought for a moment.

"When I was 12 years old…"

Chris face-palmed.

"You know I've changed toothbrushes since then."

"Yeah."

"So why did you even…never mind. Martin, I'm really worried about you."

Martin resisted the urged to run out the room. He didn't want to talk about it.

"That dream last night must have been really bad. You kept yelling my name, not to mention you fell of your hammock and you was thrashing so bad you got tangled in your blanket." Chris sighed.

"Bro, what happened at that interview when I was gone?"

Martin paled. He couldn't tell Chris.

"Nothing," he said kicking himself that his voice wavered.

"Martin, I know something did. Why can't you trust me?" Chris said hurt.

"I do trust you it's just…" Martin trailed off.

"What Martin? It's just what? Why all of a sudden you can't talk to me?"

"Technically, I am talking to you," Martin pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Chris says roughly getting up. He paced for a few moments and calmed down.

"You know what? Fine, I believe you. Nothing happened. Forget I said anything anyway," Chris says walking out.

'Chris wait!' Martin wanted to yell out but he didn't say anything. Martin painfully pressed his palms into his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to make Chris sad. He just didn't know how he can tell Chris that Leia made him realize he's the worst brother ever.

Chris felt like the worst brother ever. That was not how the talk was supposed to go. Chris shouldn't have been so hard on him. He just wanted to help his older brother, but he made the situation worse. Chris walked through the main room.

"Hi Chris," Koki and Aviva greeted him. Chris nodded and continued walking toward the cockpit. He needed to be alone for a minute. Chris walked into the cockpit but stopped when he saw Jimmy Z beginning to get ready to take off. Jimmy heard something and looked behind him.

"Oh hey Chris," he said.

"Hi JZ," he replied weakly.

"You can take a seat if you want. I'm just about to take off and we'll head to Indonesia."

Chris hesitated wondering if he should stay. Jimmy nodded at him and Chris finally gave in and sat down. Jimmy noticed Chris sad demeanor and frowned.

"Is there something bothering you Chris?" Jimmy asked. Chris didn't reply right away. He wasn't sure if he should tell Jimmy what had happened. Chris looked behind him to make sure no one else was in the room. 'I guess it couldn't hurt,' he thought to himself.

"Actually yes, I'm really worried about Martin," he finally answers. Jimmy sideways glance at Chris.

"What's the matter with him? Did he eat one of my moldy pizzas under my desk?"

Chris eyes widened.

"What?" he spluttered, "Why do you have moldy pizza under your desk?"

"You never know when you might need it," Jimmy shrugged. Chris almost puked.

"Um…no. But to be honest, I don't know what exactly is wrong with him. It's just ever since the interview yesterday he's been upset. And last night he has a really bad dream."

"I get bad dreams all the time…mostly about my controller getting lost, stolen, or broken." Jimmy said. Chris rolled his eyes and gave a small grin.

"So what happened at the interview?" Jimmy asked. Chris began telling him everything that happened, or almost everything.

"Then I went to the bathroom, and when I came back he was really upset. And Leia was like…I don't gloating or something."

"Maybe that lady, Leia, said something that made him upset. Why don't you just asked Martin?" he suggested.

"I've tried! But he keeps insisting everything's fine. How am I supposed to know if he doesn't want to tell me?"

Jimmy thought for a minute before answering.

"I think he probably wants to tell you but he's scared for some reason and he doesn't know how to tell you."

Chris threw his hands up in the air.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he be scared?"

Jimmy simply shrugged.

"Ok, but what am I supposed to do?" Chris asked almost begging.

"Give him time, when he's ready he'll tell you. In the meantime you need to be there for him, support him. Try to do all the normal things you usually do with him. Don't try to pry anything out of him or he'll end up shutting you out. Just keep an eye on him and watch his behavior. Sometimes people can go into depression after a really upsetting thing and you don't want him depressed. I doubt it would get that far considering how close you guys are but you can never be too careful. When he's ready to talk, really listened and don't interrupt. Everything will turn alright, you'll see Chris."

Chris nodded absorbing everything he said.

"Wow, you're actually really smart JZ. N-not that I didn't think you were before." Chris said quickly. Jimmy simply shrugged.

"All that talking made me hungry," Jimmy says grabbing his pizza box. Chris shook his head and looked out the window. That was just over Africa.

"Again, that's great advice, thanks Jimmy. But what do I do if—"

BEEP! BEEP!

A loud siren sounded and red flashing lights interrupted him. Jimmy jumps 6 feet in the air and his eyes widened. Aviva, Koki, and Martin runs into the room looking alarmed.

"What's going on," they yell at Chris and Jimmy. Chris shrugs looking just as panicked as them.

"Uh-oh," Jimmy says and everyone looks at him.

"Jimmy, what's wrong!" Koki yells over the alarm.

"For some reason the Tortuga's engine is over-heating! If I don't land right now, it will explode!"

"Land it!" everyone yelled. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Hold on!" he shouts as the Tortuga spins toward Africa. Nobody reacted fast and enough and everyone was knocking into each other.

"We're going down!" JZ yells as he tries to stabilize the Tortuga. Everyone desperately tries to hold on to something.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screams.

CRASH!

 **AN: Well that was intense. I absolutely love you guys! You're all so awesome. Your reviews touch my heart. *reaches for tissue***

 **HONK!**

 **Anyway I noticed a problem I have…**

 **BEEP BEEP!**

 ***GASPS* My pizza! Hold on…**

 **Okay back, anyway back to what I was saying. I've noticed some of you like Caviva and some of you would rather not have it. And then some doesn't even care. (I'm not judging, like I said I love you all) But now I have to decide whether or not to put Caviva in it. So I came up with I'll put it in, but it would be really on the down low. That way for those who doesn't like Caviva can just ignore it and pretends it's just a "friendly" relationship. I can't take it out because it sort of goes along with my plot. (You'll see, hopefully.) But I hope since there would be some Caviva I hope I won't lose any readers! :( So I'll try not to make it a "big" thing, but there would be some for the Caviva shippers. I wonder if any of you even read that or did you stop on the first sentence like "No this is boring, waste of my time,"?**

 **Martin: Every minute with you is a waste of my time.**

 **Me: Aww…I love you too. And all of you guys too. Review Plz…**

 **Martin: *murmurs under breath***

 **Me: Toodles ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! (Why am I always so perky?) Anyway here's the next chapter. I figured I teased you enough for the wait. So without a further ado….**

 **Me: Koki!**

 **Koki: What?**

 **Me: Please, please do the disclaimer.**

 **Koki: *sighs* Jakaynne doesn't own Wild Kratts.**

 **Me: *blinks* ….that was easy.**

* * *

"Ow…"

"Ugh, my head."

"Martin, get off of my face bro."

"Este es muy mal."

"My pizza!" Jimmy cried out and opens his box. He lets out a relieve sigh to see when it's okay. Everyone stood up and dusted themselves off.

"I'll go and take a look around at the engine," Koki said.

Everyone else began to pick up and straighten things around the Tortuga that had fallen. By the time they were done, Koki came back.

"Okay I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good," JZ answered.

"The good news is I know what caused the engine to overheat and I know how to fix the problem."

"Yay!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But," Koki continued, "the bad news is we need a part and we don't own one."

"No!" Everyone cried out.

"But it's a common part so all we have to do is drive to the nearest town and buy it there."

"Yay!"

"Okay, so who's going to go?" Aviva asked.

"I'll go since I know what part we need," Koki said.

"Can I go, please?" Jimmy pleaded, "I need to get some more snacks."

"Of course JZ, we can stop and get your snacks," Koki smiled.

Jimmy started to do a happy dance.

"Ok, so we landed in the middle of the savannah so the nearest town is pretty far away. We'll probably be back around dinner time."

"Here Koki," Aviva said handing her a piece of paper, "Here's a couple of other things we need."

Koki scanned the list and nodded.

"Okay, we'll be back as fast as we can," she says before walking toward the garage with Jimmy following her. They hopped in the hover bike and took off.

Aviva went to her invention desk figuring she can get some work done. Martin sighs and goes to his room. Chris not noticing he left started to talk to him.

"Martin we should take advantage of this setback and go creature adventuring. We can visit Nubs and… Martin?" Chris asks finally noticing his brother wasn't in the room.

"Aviva, do you know where Martin is?" Chris asked.

"I think he went to your room. At least he was heading in that direction," she answered.

"Oh, okay."

'That's weird. Martin would have normally been out the door by now,' Chris thinks to himself as he walked to their room. When Martin hears the door open he opens one eye and after seeing who it was he closes it.

"Come on Martin, time's a wasting, let's go visit out animal friends." Chris says running out thinking Martin would have jump up and followed him. Chris skids to a stop when he doesn't hear any footsteps behind him and slowly walks back to the room. He sticks his head in the room to see Martin is still lying down.

"Ummm…Martin didn't you hear me. We're running out of daylight here, let's go." Chris urges.

"I'm not coming," Martin says softly. Chris froze not knowing what he just heard.

"What did you say?" Chris asks stepping into the room.

"I said I don't want to go creature adventuring."

Chris was in a state of shock. He would never hear those words voluntary come out his brother's mouth.

"What?" he asks again still not able to comprehend what Martin said. Martin sighed.

"I don't want to go, can't you understand English?"

"English yes, nonsense no. Who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

Martin rolled his eyes getting annoyed.

"I just don't feel like going. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" Chris shouted, "Martin you would never turn down the chance to go creature adventuring willingly.

"So what!? I can choose what I want to do, you're not the boss over me. Stop being a drama king!" Martin shouted back.

"First I'm not being a 'drama king'. Second I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just want to know what your problem is." Chris tensed immediately regretting saying that and wished he could have rephrased it better.

"My problem?! How about yours? You always have to fix everything don't you? Well, guess what, not everyone could be as perfect as you!" Martin yelled but realizing what he said he clamped a hand over his mouth. Chris paused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like going."

"Martin, does this have something to do with Leia or your dream?" Chris asked cautiously.

"…No Chris, I-I just don't feel well."

Chris bit his lip.

"Are you depressed?" he blurted out. Martin blinked at him surprised.

"Oh god…Chris no."

"Because a sign of depression is a loss of interest in activities especially ones you enjoy," Chris rambled. Martin put his head in his hands.

"Chris, I'm fine. I…just feel a little sick that's all," Martin interrupted.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Chris asked.

"After last time, now way no how." Martin replied with a slight smile.

"Hey, I said I already apologized for putting that whole cup of pepper in your soup. I accidently open the 'pour' slot instead of the 'sift'." Chris said looking embarrassed.

"And you still fed it to me?"

"I didn't want it to go to waste…" he shrugged.

"I could've died you know."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hack out a lung from how much you were coughing."

"Yeah, and I only ate one spoonful." Martin reminded him. They both laugh.

"But seriously you don't need to stay and take care of me; it's just a small headache."

"Okay, but I'm not going creature adventuring without you," Chris told him.

"Sure you can, go with Aviva."

"Aviva?" Chris asks confused. Martin nods.

"Yeah, she likes adventuring."

"Yeah, but I don't know…"Chris trails off. It would seem weird going with Aviva and his brother wasn't going to be there.

"Come on Chris, go have fun. I'll be fine."

Chris didn't want to leave Martin, but Aviva would probably like to go and he really did want to go.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be completely horrible spending time with her alone," Chris thought.

"I knew it," Martin smirked. Chris eye's widened.

"I said that aloud didn't I," he asked uneasily.

"Yep."

"I-I just meant as friends."

"Sure you did," Martin said giving him a knowing smile. Chris rolled his eyes smiling. He gently punches Martin on the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt Chris," Martin pouts. Chris laughs but then his expression turned serious.

"Are you sure you don't mind if Aviva and I—"

"Chris, of course I don't."

"But will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Chris, I'll be fine. Besides," Martin pulls out his CP, "we all have our creature pods if anything happens."

"That was supposed to be charging," Chris says pointing to the creature pod. Martin sheepishly grinned.

"I kind of forgot, but don't worry I'll put it on charge."

"I hope so because you know how many times we've gotten in trouble because we didn't have them."

"I know, I know don't worry I will."

"Martin," Chris said in a serious tone. Martin waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry bro, everything will be fine," Martin said smiling.

Chris smiled and nodded. He started walking out but he hesitated looking back at Martin.

"Chris if you don't get your behind out of here, I'm going to kick your—"

"Okay," Chris interrupted putting his hands up, "Yeesh, I'm going." He chuckled as he walked out. He walked into the main room and saw Aviva as working on something at her invention station. He walked toward her and stood behind her.

"Hey Chris."

Chris blinked surprised.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"I don't, I just guessed," she said smiling.

"Oh. What are you working on?"

Aviva held up Martin's CPS keychain.

"I'm adding an updated feature to it," she states and resumes her work.

"Oh…I just wanted to ask you something."

"One sec Chris, I'm almost done." Chris waited and watched her work until a few minutes later she was done.

"Ok, so what did you want to ask me?" Chris took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go on a creature adventure with me?" he asked slowly. Aviva looked up at Chris surprised.

"Only you?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"Where's Martin?"

Chris face fell thinking she was saying no.

"Chris, I'm not saying no," she said reading his mind, "It's just you always go with Martin." Aviva knew how close Chris and Martin were and she vowed she'll never come in between them. It would be hard to anyway, they were inseparable.

"Oh, he's lying down because he has a headache, but he said I can go with you, that is if you want."

"Oh…yeah I do, but will Martin be okay while we're gone?"

"Yep. He said he'll be fine. What can happen?"

Aviva raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Martin knows how to take care of himself."

Her eyebrow stayed raised. Chris loosely wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, so sometimes he can get into a little…trouble but everything will be fine. We'll check up on him on his CP too."

"Well…" Aviva hesitated. She looked at Chris and he smiled. Her defenses weakened.

"Oh alright," she gave in.

"Yay!" Chris exclaimed giving her a hug. Aviva laughed.

"Let's go then!" Chris yelled pulling Aviva toward the garage.

"Wait! I want to bring my creature power suit." Chris let her go and she quickly grabs it and her mobile invention kit.

"Race you to the Createrra," she yelled before sprinting off. Chris was surprised for a second before racing after her laughing. Aviva reached there first.

"Ha, I beat you," she boasted.

"Yeah, well you had a head start," Chris replied. Chris got in the driver seat and Aviva hopped in the passenger.

"Let's get this show on the road," Chris whopped as he starts the car and puts in gear. His foot slams on the gas pedal and the Createrra reels backwards into the wall.

"Woah!"

"Chris!"

Chris grinned embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry I had it in reverse."

Aviva just shook her head at him.

"Okay let's try this again," he says as he changes gear. He slams on the gas pedal again and the Createrra zoomed forward and out the Tortuga onto the grassy savannah.

* * *

Martin lied in his hammock clutching his head. His headache was getting worse by the minute. It didn't help he kept thinking about his dream. He was worried about Chris. Of course, Martin wasn't going to make him stay in his sight at all times. Chris was a grown man and he knew how to take care of himself. But that dream is making Martin feel uneasy.

"Ugh, I need some freaking pain killers," Martin complained. He got off his hammock and went to get him something to eat. He quickly made him a sandwich and took him some Advil. Now all he had to do was wait until it starts kicking in. As he was making his way toward his room an alarm went off.

BEEP! BEEP!

It was the Wild Kratts alarm. Martin clutched his head as he staggered over to the main screen and turned the alarm off. He opened the notification and an African girl appeared on the screen.

"Martin Kratt here, what's the matter?" he asked the girl.

"Hi Martin, my name's Amira and I live in a town near the savannah area. I was on a walk when I noticed some guys. I noticed in one of the cages was this baby elephant." She pulled up a picture on the screen. Martin gasped; it was their animal friend Thornsely.

"Where are you?" Martin asked.

"I left, but here are the coordinates." Martin wrote them down.

"Thanks, and don't worry the Wild Kratts are on it." She said bye and the screen went black. Martin thrusted his hand out to call Chris and Aviva on their CPs, but he paused. His finger hovered over the call button. He slowly retracted his arm.

"I can go save Thornsely by myself. I'll let Aviva and Chris alone to have fun. It'll be easy to get him. And when I tell everyone how I saved Thornsely all by myself, everyone wouldn't think I'm a failure! I'll show Leia." Martin says as he puts on his CPS. He runs to the garage and hops in the blue firefly bike.

"To the creature rescue!" He shouts driving off.

* * *

 **AN: So Martin goes to the creature rescue by himself. Was it a good idea not to call Chris and Aviva? Will he succeed? Only one way to find out…read the next chapter coming out in 2016. Merry Creature Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Be safe and have tons of fun! :)**

 **P.S. Review please! And thank you for all the lovely comments…even the ones threatening to kill me ;). ILY all. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy New Year's everyone! New chapter finally…how long has it been? A week? Lol let's get to the disclaimer so you can read.**

 **Me: Aviva!**

 **Aviva: Que?**

 **Me: Do the disclaimer.**

 **Aviva: *crosses arms***

 **Me: *sighs* Por favor?**

 **Aviva: *smirks* Jakaynne hueles como un burro.**

 **Me: *glares* I took Spanish in school you know.**

 **Aviva: *face pales* ¡Mierda!**

 **Me: *chases***

 **P.S I don't own Wild Kratts.**

Aviva studied the beautiful African landscape. It was so amazing. She has always been amazed at nature sceneries. The warmth of the sun lightly baked her skin. The clean air of nature calmed her and she listened to the distant calls of different creatures. The wind lightly blew her hair and she smiled. It was just so peaceful. Sighing, Aviva turned from looking toward the side and lazily glanced in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Chris! Watch out!" She yells. Chris snaps out of his thoughts and focuses ahead of them. His eyes widened as he swerves nearly missing the huge rock. He stops the Createrra. Aviva looks at Chris.

"How did you not see that?" she asks.

"I was thinking," he mumbled. She raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about what?" Chris sighs and looks at her.

"I'm really worried about Martin. I don't think I should have left him," he tells her. Aviva soften.

"Everything will be fine Chris. Martin wants you to be having fun. And you said that he just had a headache."

"Yeah, but what if something happens?"

"Chris we can go all the way back if you want and you see for yourself everything is fine. Or you can listen to your brother and have some fun."

"…I think we can continue. I guess I'm just overreacting."

Aviva nods and Chris starts driving again. Chris focuses ahead of him but eventually his mind goes back to his previous anxious thoughts. Chris didn't know what to do. Maybe Aviva was right. Chris glances at her. She's smart maybe she has a different perspective on the matter. Maybe she…why is she looking like she'd seen a ghost?

"Chris!" Chris turned his attention in front of him and screams. There wasn't enough time this time and they crashed into the tree. Good thing they both was wearing seatbelts. They both sat in shock before Aviva exploded: "I can't believe you! You just crashed into a tree, a tree! Do you know what a tree is?"

Chris eyes narrowed.

"I know what a tree is, Aviva," he said a little annoyed.

"You don't play bumper cars with rocks and trees! You avoid them! What is with you?"

"I'm sorry I keep getting lost in my thoughts I guess. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean too. Honest. And now your mad at me," Chris rambled, "and it's all my fault and—" Chris stops when he notices Aviva was cracking up.

"Um…am I missing something here?" he asked confused.

"I'm not really mad at you Chris, I was just joking. Maybe a little concern though. I know it was an accident, yeesh loosen up," she says bumping her shoulder to his. Chris smiles and reciprocates the action. Aviva laughs and then sighs.

"Come on, I guess we probably should check for damages." Chris and Aviva hopped out and went to the hood of the vehicle. Chris opens the hood and tons of smoke piles out.

"I…don't think that's a good sign," Chris coughs out. They waited until the smoke cleared before taking a look in.

"Well I don't see any damages but the smoking probably indicates the engine is overheated. We probably should wait for it to cool off before driving again." Aviva tells Chris. Chris nodded agreeing.

"So what do we do in the meantime? Chris asked.

"Go creature adventuring of course, but we don't want to stray too far from the Createrra." She responded. They started walking side by side. After a few minutes Chris noticed something.

"You know something Aviva? This area looks really familiar. I'm pretty sure I've been here before." Chris said. Aviva looked around.

"Well we have been in the savannah before."

While they were talking they didn't notice a pair of eyes stalking them. The owner of the eyes quietly sneaked closer.

"No, I mean I think one of creature friends lives somewhere around here," he says.

"Which one?" Aviva asks. Chris stopped walking and thought for a second. The mystery figure got closer and closer until…

"I got it! It's –oof" Chris gasps as something tackles him and pins him to the ground. Chris looked up at his tackler.

"Blur!" he happily shouted, "How are you girl?" He softly scratched her fur and smiled when he heard her purring. Aviva looks down at him.

"She really likes tackling you don't she?" she giggles. Chris laughs: "Yep, she sure does. But where's Spot Swat?" Suddenly something jumped from the grass right onto Aviva's back causing her to fall flat on her stomach.

"Found him," she groans looking at the young cheetah. Chris and Aviva laughs. Spot Swat starts warmly rubbing his nose against Aviva's face. She giggles as his fur tickles her face.

"It's nice to see you too," she says petting him. Blur jumps off of Chris and starts walking to her cub. Spot Swat hopped off Aviva and nuzzled his mom lovingly.

"Aww," Aviva and Chris say together.

"Wow, Spot Swat's getting so big!" Aviva exclaims.

"Yep, you see his mantle, how's its thinning?"

Aviva nods.

"That means he's about 3 months old."

"Wow." Aviva responds. They watch the two cheetahs as they start to play.

"Hey, it looks like their practicing how to hunt," Aviva notes.

"That's because they are. From 6 weeks to 2 years old the mom teaches her cub how to hunt, most of the time playing with them."

"I didn't know that." Aviva says. Chris nods and he comes up with an idea.

"Hey, want to help?" Chris asks Aviva. She looks at him.

"How?"

"With gazelle power of course," he replies pulling out his creature power disc.

"But we only have one disc," she points out. Chris thinks for a second.

"Didn't you bring your MIK?" He asks. Aviva's eyes light up and she nods.

"Yes I did! I can just copy yours onto a blank one disc for me."

They run back to the Createrra and Aviva gets to work. It didn't' take her long since she only had to copy and not create.

"Alright all done," she says handing Chris his disc back.

"Awesome now – wait there's no gazelle in sight and we don't have time to go looking for any. How are we going to activate?" Chris asked. Aviva smiled.

"My MIK has a sample of gazelle hair, remember." She says holding out some. Chris smiles and takes some.

"We should activate a little further away from Blur and Spot Swat so it can be at least a little challenge." Aviva nodded and held onto the hair strands as they ran from the cheetahs.

"Are you sure Blur will chase you, I mean by now she probably know you're not like other gazelle."

"True, but it's her favorite game. She loves it."

"Okay, I think we're far enough," Chris says slowing to a stop.

"Are you ready to—"

"Activate gazelle power!" Aviva finished. Two flashes appeared: one of green and the other violet. As the flashes disappeared two gazelles stood in its place. Aviva wobbled for a second before getting used to the skinny legs.

"Alright now first prance around to get their attention."

 _Prance?_ Aviva thinks to herself. She watched Chris first before trying it out. It wasn't as hard as she thought.

"Okay, we got their attention." Aviva glanced back and saw they did.

"Okay now turn your back on them and pretend you're paying them no attention."

Aviva did as she was told. She sneakily glanced behind her to see Blur cautiously stalking Chris and Spot Swat imitating her. She hurried and turned away so they couldn't see her looking at them. Aviva peeked over at Chris who was murmuring to himself about…the top grass picks? Aviva rolled her eyes at him.

"Umm…Chris maybe we should start to run?" Aviva asked nervously. Chris didn't reply. Aviva started to get worried, they were super close now.

"Chris!" she yelled. His head jerked up and he looked behind him.

"Run!" he shouted.

Aviva sighs. _Now he wants to run_.

Aviva was glad Blur was after Chris and not her because she was hot on his heels. Aviva glance back and was surprised to see Spot Swat wasn't doing that bad. Of course he couldn't run as fast as his mom yet but he was moving fast. Aviva looked at Chris to see him doing the ga-zig-zag.

 _Hmm..I want to try that_. She starts to ga-zig-zag and was proud she could actually do it without falling. She was so focused on ga-zig-zagging correctly; she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. Chris too was distracted from looking ahead of him. He was too focused looking behind him at Blur. Chris and Aviva didn't notice they were heading straight toward each other.

Chris zigged.

Aviva zagged.

BAM!

They crashed right into each other. Their suits deactivated as they land on the ground. They groaned and sat up from their sprawled positions.

"What happened?" Chris said dazed.

"Uh, I guess I still need to work on my ga-zig-zag. " Aviva said looking down.

"It wasn't your entire fault; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Neither was I."

"Still, you did pretty good…for a beginner anyway."

Aviva narrows her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I was perfect on my first try."

"As I recall, it ended with you…" She leaps up and tackles him. Chris was caught off guard and he landed on his back with a thud.

"…Like this," she smirks as she sat on top of him.

"Ha-Ha," he fakes laugh. He easily pushes her off of him. Aviva squeaks as she lands on her bum. Chris snickers and he brushes out the leaves, twigs, and grass out of his hair.

"Hmmm….that gives me an idea," Aviva thinks grinning mischievously.

"Chris, stay right there, don't move! And close your eyes too."

"Why—"

"Close 'em!"

Chris hesitantly closed his eyes. Aviva quickly gathered what she needed.

"Mhmmm…." She hummed to herself,"Mhmm….hmm—I said close 'em!"

Chris hastily closed his eyes and put his hands over them.

"I-I wasn't looking!"

Aviva raised her eyebrow but realizing he couldn't see she continued. When she was done she sat down in front of him.

"Open them. Ta-da!" Chris questionably looked at Aviva and back at the…

"Flowers? Aviva, why would I want flowers? And I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to give them to you."

Aviva ignored him and picked up one.

"Now hold still," she commanded as she slowly reached forward and placed it his hair. Chris's eyes widened.

"Oh, no no no. I hope you are not trying to make a—"

"Flower crown!" She exclaims. Chris groans and puts his head in his hands.

"Hey, stop moving Chris! I'm trying to make you look pretty here," Aviva says trying not to laugh.

"Aviva! This is ruining my manly image!" he exclaims. Aviva paused and looked down at his face…and bursts out laughing.

"M-manly image…you?" She manages out between laughs. Chris crosses his arms and waits until she finish.

"I'm sorry Chris, but you're not…exactly manly…I mean have you hear yourself scream?"

"You're being mean."

"I'm sorry," she says genuinely, "That was mean."

"So you'll stop putting flowers in my hair," he says hopefully. Aviva smirks.

"Not a chance, now be still," she demands.

"Avivaaaa," Chris whines. She smiled.

"See now you're whining, not very "manly" now is it?"

Chris pouts.

" _He is so adorkable,"_ Aviva said to herself.

"Adorkable?" Chris asked.

" _Shoot, I'm must have said that out loud."_

"Yes you did."

" _Crap, I really need to stop doing that."_

"Why? It's adorable," he teases. Aviva blushes and mutters under her breath.

"Oh, shut up so I can finish," she says advoiding his smirking gaze. When he finally stopped moving and she finished she squealed in delight.

"Awww…who's the wittle little Chrisy that's totes adorbs," she said in a baby voice, "You are!"

Chris huffed in annoyance.

"Awww… is little wittle Chrisy getting mady wady," she teased.

Chris glances at Blur and Spot Swat and he could've sworn they were smirking.

"Alright, that's enough," he mutters reaching up to swipe the flowers off his head.

"Wait! Let me get a picture on my creature pod," she said begged.

"Why?"

"So you can see how you look, duh." Aviva takes her CP out and pulls up the camera app.

"Ok, I got one. Now can you do one sucking your thumb, you know like you do when you're asleep." She smirked knowingly. Chris turns beet red.

"I-I do not s-suck my thumb!"

Aviva sticks her thumb in her mouth.

"I'm wittle Chrisy and my thumy tastes like strawberries."

Chris rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. He ruffles his hair and the flowers fall.

"Chris! You should have kept them in," she whined. Chris smiles and picks up one of the flowers. He leans in closer to Aviva and pushes it right in her hair above her ear. He leans back and studies her.

"There. It looks even better on you," he says softly. Aviva tints pink.

"You know, you need some more…to complete the look." Chris reaches for the flowers but he accidently grabs twigs and dirt. Before he could stop himself he already threw it…right in her hair. Aviva gasps and her eyes dangerously narrow. Chris stands up and gulps.

" _I'm in for it now."_

"You sure are," Aviva yells menacingly.

"Gotta go!" he yells as he sprints off with Aviva hot on his heels.

Martin gripped the handle bars of his bike tightly. A thousand things were running through his mind. Was he really going on a creature mission with absolutely no back up? He must be nuts. But he also was really determined to do this alone. Not only to prove to everyone but also to himself.

Martin didn't realize how far he had to go. He felt like it was forever before he got close to the coordinates. Martin slowed down choosing stealth mode was probably the best strategy for this mission. When the camp came into view, Martin stopped and dismounted from the bike. He decided to walk the rest of the way. From first glance the camp looked ordinary. No one seemed to be insight and there weren't any vehicles.

" _Hmmm…if they went back out to collect more elephants then after I rescue Thornsely, I'll call the Tortuga on my CP and ask for backup then,"_ he thinks to himself.

Martin took a second glance at the camp and a chill went down his spine. Over by one tent was a bag full of elephant tusks. Martin's stomach churns. Poachers…people who kill innocent animals for money. Martin clenched his fists. He couldn't believe people could be so cruel. _I don't want to run into them when they come back. I better hurry. Now I just got to find Thornsely._ Just then Martin heard a small trumpet noise. Either someone is here and they have a terrible cold or it's…

"Thornsely!" Martin exclaims when he sees his animal friend. Thornsely smiles (yes elephants can smile) and lets out a trumpet.

"Shh…" Martin gestures panicky. For some reason all of his warning alarms were going off.

"Let's hurry up and get you out of that cage and get you home." As Martin struggled with the lock, Thronsely shrunk back in fear and started making panicked trumpets.

"It's okay boy. I just have to figure out this lock and I'll get you out."

Martin suddenly stiffens when a hard object pokes him in his back.

"Make one move and I'll shoot."

 **AN: I hope that wasn't too fluffy for you (the flower scene). BTW I got that idea from a scene in a fanfic called Instinct by emeraldsandopals. So if you haven't read it, check it out! (It's really good!) What do you think is going to happen with Martin? Please Please Please Review! Don't make me beg...oh I already did? Well don't make me beg a second time. I always enjoy everyone's reviews so plea—I said I'm not going to beg again.**

… **.**

 **(Please?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi…here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: JZ!**

 **JZ: What? *continues to play videogame***

 **Me: Do the disclaimer plz.**

 **JZ: I'm – _take that_ \- kind of – _and that_ –busy.**

 **Me: Please!**

 **JZ: Jakaynne – _you thought you had me_ —doesn't own— _bonus!_ —Wild Kratts— _New high score!_ ─**

 **Me: Thank yo─**

 **JZ: ─or my awesome video gaming skills**

 **Me: *narrows eyes***

* * *

 _ **Martin suddenly stiffens when a hard object pokes him in his back.**_

" _ **Make one move and I'll shoot."**_

Martin immediately froze and the hair on his neck stood up in fear. The pressure in his back went away but he didn't dare exhale.

"T-turn around, slowly, and don't try any funny business now."

Martin stayed frozen to the spot. The man nudges Martin with the weapon.

"Now," he barks.

Martin cautiously tuned around. He gulps at the sight of the AK47 pointed at his chest. He looked at the man…well boy really he looked so young, maybe about 16 or 17 and about 5' 8". He had jet black wavy hair and stormy gray eyes with ocean blue specks in them. He wore clothes that looked way too big on his skinny form. But he wasn't lanky; he did have some muscles on him. But what Martin noticed the most about him is that his posture, the way he was holding the gun, was all wrong. He didn't look very confident. His eyes looked unsure as if Martin was the one holding the gun. Martin noticed the slight shaking of his hands as if he never handled a gun before. His feet nervously shifted back and forth as if trying to decide something.

"Hi, I sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I was just walking through. But I'm really sorry."

He didn't reply.

"So yeah, I'm just going to go…" Martin said slowly trying to retreat. The boy tightened his grip and locks the gun on his chest Martin.

"I-I don't think so mister. You going to stay and do whatever I tell you."

"I don't want any trouble."

"It's no trouble. Boss would want to meet you."

Martin starts to sweat.

"I really can't stay; I have to be home before dinner."

Martin couldn't risk running, he knows an AK47 can shoot a man down from 300 feet away. He just has to convince the boy to let him go.

"It was nice meeting you, but can you just let me go. I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"I said you're going to stay. You choose if you want to stay with a bullet in you or not."

* * *

"Go!" Aviva yells and she and Chris take off. After Aviva finished swatted him with a stick, she came up with an idea to race. So they activated cheetah powers and were currently sprinting to the imaginary finish line.

"You might as well give up now," Chris yelled at her.

Aviva looked at him puzzled.

"And why is that?'

"Because I don't want any water works when you lose," he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"First, I would not cry and second I'm not going to lose. Get ready to eat my dirt Chris Kratt…literally."

"Wha—MMf!" Chris said his eyes widening in shock. He looked at Aviva who was trying to contain her laughter. He spit out the dirt and grass and glared at her.

"Oops, I'm sorry Chris. My foot kicked up dirt all by itself for some reason, and then you must have ran into it." Aviva explained looking trying to look innocent.

"Oh you are so going down," Chris said indignantly. Aviva smiled.

"I already told you, I'm not going to lose."

Chris shook his head.

"No, I mean literally. Look in front of you," he said in a warning tone.

Aviva did so and her eyes widened. She tried to stop but it was too late. She crashed right into the termite mound. She groaned while Chris smiled.

"Hey Aviva, when you're done getting _down_ with the termites meet me at the finish line," Chris called behind him laughing.

Aviva let out a sigh of frustration. She jumps up and runs after him laughing. When she caught up with him, he was the finish line pretending be sleeping as if he wasn't waiting for 1 minute.

"Chris, I know you're awake."

He "stirred" and stretched.

"Wow, Aviva how long has it been, a couple of years?" he faked yawn, "You looked different from the last time I saw you. You look…way more irritated. Careful, frowning gives you wrinkles."

"Very funny," she deadpanned. She plopped down deactivating on the savannah grass, and let out a sigh. She was exhausted. Of course she already knew cheetahs didn't' have long endurance.

"Hey, where'd Blur and Spot Swat go?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she spots them a few yards away.

"Oh there they are," she says walking over to them. Chris follows. Blur was laying down just watching her cub as he entertained himself. Aviva lied down next to her while Chris joined in playing with Spot Swat. Aviva stared at Chris, glad he was having fun. He's been so stressed out lately. Ever since that interview the Kratt bros been acting weird, especially Martin. She was shocked when Chris told her Martin didn't want to go creature adventuring. Aviva was really worried. They both were her best friends. She sighed and tried to not think about it. It wouldn't help by having gray clouds. Speaking of gray clouds…the sky was looking a little dark, like a storm is near.

"Hey Chris?" she called.

"Yeah," he replies still playing with Spot Swat.

"It looks like it might rain."

Chris looks up in the sky.

"So?" He asked confused.

"Do you want to get caught in the rain?"

"I can take a little rain," he scoffed.

"It doesn't look like a little rain…more like a roaring storm."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You're being dramatic. Those only happen a few times during the wet season."

"It is the wet season."

"Oh…come on please just a few minutes."

"Chris, I already told you we need to go."

Chris bites his lip before coming up with an idea. He'll just have to use his secret weapon. His eyes grew big and he stuck his bottom lip out, and folded his hands together.

"Pleaseee!" He begged. Aviva eyes widened as she tried to fight against it.

"Oh no, not the begging, anything but the begging…okay fine a few more minutes."

"Yes! Thanks Aviva!"

Aviva huffed in annoyance with herself and was about to reply when she noticed he already turned his attention back to Spot Swat.

"Typical," she mutters and lies down.

* * *

Martin sighed and started to pace around in his cage. Ok, he had been strip of his creature power suit, and was thrown in this cage. He was hungry and really thirsty but the boy; whose name he learned was Tyler, ignored him and retreated into one of the tents. So far his rescue mission was heading downhill faster than Slider going down a snowy hill.

Martin allowed a groan to escape him. He didn't know what to do now. The only option left was too call for help. But that would mean he had failed his other mission too. The one where he can show everyone he's not just some clumsy idiot. The mission where he can prove to Leia, the other reporters, and anyone else who reads the stupid article that he isn't worthless. He can show everyone who he really is. The one where he can show Chris that he is responsible and therefore proves he is a good brother. He can show his brother that he can trust him and then Chris can be proud to call him his brother. Where he proves to himself that he is not worthless and he does add something to the team. That he is important and he isn't just a disaster waiting to happen. But no matter how much he wanted to prove those words true, he knew what the smartest move would be.

"Good thing Tyler didn't check my socks for anything," Martin thinks as he reaches in his left sock and grabs out the hard and rectangular object. He now knew what he had to do.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Martin licked his fingers and shoved the empty chocolate bar wrapper in his pocket. What? He wasn't going to litter.

"Ok now there was something I had to do…" Martin squeezed his eyes trying to remember, "Oh yeah I need to call for help."

He reaches in his right sock and pulls out his blue Creature Pod. Martin stared at the black screen waiting for it to come on but it didn't.

"Crap…" Martin mutters angry with himself. He forgot to put in on charge. And Chris reminded him too! Wait, Chris…he and Aviva should be back at the Tortuga by now. They wouldn't till be outside this late and it looks like it will rain soon. Chris would notice Martin is gone and come looking for him. Everything would be fine.

"It always is….I just really hope it would be this time too."

The sound of engines brought Martin out of his thoughts. He watched as about 3 cars each holding 2 people come into view and parks right next to the camp.

"Oh this is just great," Martin whispers.

"Where's that surprise you promised me," a gruff voice asked Tyler.

"Over here," he says leading them toward Martin. He started to panicked; he didn't know what to do…pretend he was sick? Or maybe he is asleep? Or he's dead. He decided to play dead. He let his limbs go limp and shut his eyes. For extra effects he let his tongue hang from the corner of his mouth.

"What! I-I'm didn't do anything I swear. He was alive. I don't know how he could've died," Tyler rambled.

Martin had to bite the back of tongue to keep from snickering.

"Idiot," Martin hears the "boss" say. Martin tried his best to stay but it felt like they were watching him as to see if he was breathing. It was quiet. Too quiet….

BAM!

Martin screams and jumps up at the gunshot. Realizing he was exposed standing up, he crouch down and put his hands over his head awaiting more. But none followed, only laughter. Martin opens his eyes and looks up to see everyone laughing at him.

Damn.

"Well, well looks like animal boy here thinks he's an opossum."

"More like a rat if you ask me."

"A rat please, you must be blind. He's surely a mouse. See look how frightened he is."

Martin tried to keep his face expressionless. The "boss" turned to Tyler. The boss had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looks to be about 6' 3" and about in his 40s.

"Good job, boy. One thing you've done right. Now you…" he looks at Martin, "Why were you trespassing on my camp?" He snarls.

"I-I uh was just going for a walk and stumbled upon your camp. I was just curious that all."

He stared at Martin before smiling.

"Oh this is too funny. Do you really think I don't know who you are, Martin Kratt, member of the Wild Kratt Team, creature adventurer and animal rescuer. Yeah I read newspaper articles. Why'd you think Tyler took you creature power suit? Duh so you can't do your little shape shifting trick. You were here because you thought you can stop us. But obviously you failed."

Martin had been gripping the bars of the cage so tightly he's knuckles turned white.

"But where's your brother where's your brother, the one who always wear green."

Martin didn't answer.

"Oh, I see he doesn't know you're here."

Martin bit the inside of his cheek, hating himself for being so transparent.

"What you doing is illegal. These elephants are endangered."

"So?"

"So they can become extinct."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"How can you be so heartless? Martin asked incredulously.

"I do have a heart kid. I love money." Everyone joined in laughing. Selfish jerks. They all turned away, going to their tents.

"Wait, dude in charge." Martin called. The "boss" turned around.

"You can refer to me as Edwin."

"Okay, Ed I w—"

"I said Edwin," he growled. Martin crossed his arms.

"As I was saying, _Edwin_ , I was wondering how long you were going to leave me in here, because my crewmates will, get worried and come looking for me."

"Good."

"No, not good because then we can easily stop you, call authorities, and get everyone here arrested."

Edwin thought for a minute.

"Good thing we have the home-field advantage then. And unlike your silly villains you can easily defeat, we actually have real weapons and we know how to use them. I want them to come. Then I can put an end to the Wild Kratts Team."

* * *

 **AN: Okay so now we know what trouble Martin is in. Thank you for the reviews. Speaking of reviews; tell me what you think of this chapter or what you think will happen. I love hearing from you guys. ILY**

 **(I'm hungry) I think I'm going to go make me a sandwich…or steal one.**

 **Me: *creeps over to Jimmy's refrigerator and grabs his sandwich***

 **Martin: That's Jimmy's.**

 **Me: Shush. He doesn't have to know.**

 **Martin: *nods***

 **Me: *about to take a bite***

 **Martin: Jimmy! Jakaynne is eating your sandwich!**

 **Me: *jumps and hides sandwich behind back***

 **Jimmy: What! *runs in***

 **Me: Catch me if you can! *runs***

 **Jimmy: *chases***

 **Me: *trips and sandwich flies from grasp right onto Martin's face***

 **Martin: *swipes off and glares angrily***

 **Me and JZ: MY SANDWICH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone. Yes I know I took forever to update. It's the end of the semester and I've had so much to do. I seriously do not like high school…at all. Anyway enough of my poor sad life that nobody cares about so let's get on with the story…**

 **Me: Let's see…um…Chris!**

 **Chris: I already said it before.**

 **Me: So do it again.**

 **Chris: No. You can't make me.**

 **Me: Fine.**

 **Chris: *narrows eyes suspiciously* You're not going to argue/threaten/beat me?**

 **Me: Oh no…of course not why would I ever do such a thing?**

 **Chris: Are you—**

 **Me: I don't own Wild Kratts. On to the story!**

* * *

Chris and Aviva barely made it to the Tortuga when it started to pour. Aviva thought he'll realize it was time to go when it started thundering but nope. He finally gave in when Blur took Spot Swat to their den. Good thing the Createrra headlights still worked because it was pitch black.

"See Aviva, I told you we'll make it, we barely got wet."

Aviva shot him a dirty look while she wrung her hair out. Chris shut his mouth and shook his head to dry his hair. They walk out the garage and into the main room.

"Hey Jimmy, how was—" Chris started.

"Kratt!" Koki yells. Chris jumps at her tone and looks at her. Her eyes were blazing as she stomps over to him.

"You. Irresponsible. Kratt." She says poking him in the chest with every word.

"Um…Koki did I do something wrong?" He asks cautiously.

"Did you do something wrong?!" She yelled. "Oh no, you just left the garage door open and the Tortuga unlock and no one was here watching the Tortuga! But that's nothing wrong. Of course you did!"

"What are you talking about? First, I did close the garage and there was someone here," Chris tries to tell her but she keeps talking.

"Jimmy and I got here faster than expected because Jimmy was scared to be out in the dark and caught in the storm."

"I wasn't scared," Jimmy scoffed, "Just a little cautious that's all."

Koki ignored him and continued, "So we hurried up and when we got here the garage door was open, so I just thought that you and Martin left it open. But when I came inside, there wasn't anyone here. I was expecting you, Aviva, to be here but you went with them. Knowing you, I'm surprise you would forget to lock up the Tortuga especially how you feel if someone stole your inventions aka Zach.

"But Koki, Martin—"

"Speaking of that other half of trouble, where is he?"

Chris's eyebrows drew together as he registered her words. He grabbed Koki by the shoulders who looked at him in surprise.

"Koki," he says forcefully, "Martin isn't here?" Koki mutely shakes her head wondering why he was so pale. "No I told you this," she says finding her voice, "I looked all over the Tortuga to see if anyone was here but nobody was."

Chris releases the confused girl and runs to their room. "Martin!" he yells slamming the door open. He quickly scanned the room but he saw no sign of his brother. Chris ran out and hastily ran through the Tortuga calling the older Kratt's name.

Meanwhile Aviva explained to Koki and Jimmy what happened after they left.

"I don't get the big deal," Jimmy said, "they've been separated before and everything turned alright."

"True, but Martin is out there at night, during this storm. Koki, have you been able to contact him?"

"No there's no answer. I think it may be off."

"Plus, no offense but Martin hasn't…been acting the same, he seems really sad."

"Also if he did go out just for a walk or something he should've have been back by now," Aviva said frowning.

"But why would Martin go somewhere alone without letting anyone know?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know JZ but the one thing I do know is—"A loud bang followed by a thud interrupted her. Everyone looked at each other before sprinting toward the source of the noise. They skidded to a stop in the cockpit and everyone gasped when they see Chris unconscious on the floor.

"Blood…so much blood…" Jimmy started to shake.

"JZ, he probably hit his head. Head injurious causes a lot of blood. Get it together," Aviva hissed. She quickly ran out to grab the first aid kit.

"It's okay Jimmy, calm down." Koki said trying to comfort him.

"Oh I'm calm…I'm super calm…I'm just going to faint now," Jimmy slurred and pass out. Koki managed to catch him and set him gently on the ground.

"What happened to Jimmy?" Aviva asks when she comes back, stepping over the pilot's body.

"He passed out," Koki replied.

"Go get a bucket of water or something and try to wake him up."

While Koki did that, Aviva started to clean and bandage Chris's wound.

"Ugh…my head."

"Chris! Chris, are you okay? What happened?" Aviva yells. Chris winces.

"I ran in here and I guess I tripped. I hit my head and then I blacken out."

Aviva finishes the bandage and helps him sit up. Chris ignores the wave of nausea that suddenly hits him. He gingerly touches his head and groan at the sharp pain.

"Chris, are you alright?" Aviva asks alarmed.

"I'm fine; my head hurts a little though. Help me up please."

Aviva helps him to his feet and sits him in one of the chairs.

"Chris, are you sure you are okay? Are you dizzy or something?" she asked him.

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you don't feel good you need to say something. I think you should go lie down and rest.

"What! No, I have to find Martin."

"Chris!" Aviva yells, "You don't have a choice. You need to get check out by a doctor to be safe. Besides you can't go looking for Martin in this storm.

"And I wasn't able to get the part because the salesman said he just sold his last one. But he already ordered more that should be coming in tomorrow," Koki adds.

"I can't just rest when my brother is missing!" Chris cried out. Aviva and Koki glanced at each other. Aviva shook her head sympathetically.

"I know you want to find Martin but we're just trying to protect you, head injuries are very serious Chris."

"But—"

"No buts, you must take it easy so if you do have one, it doesn't get worst."

Chris sighs and his head drops in defeat. The girls walked him to his room and voiced him goodnight. Chris didn't reply and pulled his cover over his head. He listened to the door closing and the faded footsteps.

He wasn't actually going to bed of course; he wouldn't be able to sleep if he wanted to. He waits about 20 more minutes to make sure everyone else is asleep. He quietly sneaks down to the garage, not even bothering to grab his Creature Power Suit or Creature Pod. He was just going to search the mile perimeter.

Chris ignores his pounding head and starts the Createrra. He drives out praying no heard the garage door opening and closing.

The rain violently pelted him, he was drenched in seconds.

"Martin!" he yells. He could barely hear himself over the storm. But he doesn't stop.

Chris felt he wasn't making any progress. He couldn't go fast like he wanted because he could barely see in front of him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Martin! Are you out there?!" Chris blinks trying to clear his blurry vision. He grips the steering wheel tighter trying to stop his hands from shaking. The Createrra starts to jerk side to side as Chris tries to focus which was becoming really hard to do.

Now could barely hear the storm over the ringing in his ear. Chris stops the Createrra and clutches his head, trying to stop the ringing in his ear, to stop the pounding of his head, to stop the dizziness and blurred vision. He just wants it all to stop. Just make it stop!

His mouth goes dry and he swallow trying to stop anything from coming out, but it doesn't stop it. He hurries to open the door and stumbles out onto his hands and knees. When nothing else comes up he collapses and blackens out.

* * *

Chris wakes up the next day not remembering what had happened. He slowly opens his eyes and squints as his eyes adjust to the bright sun. He groggily sits up. Chris waits until the dizziness goes away and glances down at himself. He grimaces as he realizes what was on his clothes. Memories of last night came rushing back to him. Martin! He's missing. He has to find him. Chris tries to get up but immediately his head starts to spin. He sighs getting frustrated with himself. He was wasting time to find Martin.

"Chris?!" he hears a voice call. Chris looks up to see Aviva riding toward him on the hover bike. Chris quickly stands up but another wave of dizziness washed over him and the next thing he knew the ground was rushing toward him. He grunts as he lands with a hard thud.

"Chris!" He groans in response. He just barely feels a pair of hands grab his jacket and pull him up in a sitting position. He faintly hears someone calling his name. He tries to focus on the voice and the words but his mind grew fuzzy. Someone starts to shake him but he blackens out.

* * *

When he awakes he notices he isn't outside anymore because he's lying on something smooth and hard. He tries to get up but he feels too tired and falls back down. Koki and Aviva notices he's awake and rushes to his side.

"Chris!" they shout. Chris winces.

"Not too loud," he says his voice hoarse from yelling the night before.

"Oh sorry," they said lowering their voices.

"Chris, if you weren't hurt I'd slap you right now."

"You're too kind," he murmurs dryly.

"I'm mean what were you thinking," Aviva continues as if she hadn't heard him, "Going out in a storm like that, when I told you to go to bed. I said you couldn't go but did you listen to me?

"I'm guessing the answer is no?"

"No you didn't!" she says angrily, "And now look at you!" She gestures wild to him.

"That reminds me, where's my jacket?"

Aviva's nose wrinkles.

"In the washer…it was covered in puke."

Chris strains to hear her over the annoying ringing in his ear.

"Chris!"

"What?"

"That's the 8th time we've called your name."

"It is?"

Koki and Aviva exchanged worried looks.

"Chris you need to tell me exactly how you feel since you hit your head last night." Aviva said.

"Aviva, I'm fine I just—"

"Chris!" Aviva yelled with fearful eyes clutching his shoulder. "Tell me."

Chris took a deep breath and tried to think, "Umm… well I've gotten dizzy multiple times, and I keep hearing some type of ringing in my ears. I vomited but you knew that….and I had a really hard concentrating when I was driving last night…and I have a killer headache." Chris finishes and looks at Aviva to notice she is whiter than a ghost.

"Koki," she asks dreadfully. Koki who was on her tablet sadly nods.

"Everything he said is a common symptom. Chris has a concussion."

* * *

 **AN: Too bad for Chris.**

 **Chris: You did that on purpose! You're just mad because I didn't do the disclaimer.**

 **Me: I have no idea what you're talking about. And stop interrupting my pointless author notes!**

 **Anyway so as I was saying…oh forget it... because I seriously forgot what I was going to say. Thanks a lot Chris!**

 **Chris: You're welcome!**

 **Me: Stop interrupting me!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews:**

 **JasmineTheFangirl: Yay! I'm so happy I can help make your day (even though last day of jerk sub sounds way more awesome). All A's? Awesome! *High five***

 **Nanaamaro: I feel like I'm always getting myself almost killed or chased. Thanks! I'll also try not to cause any more trouble…no promises though ;)**

 **CheetahGirl: Lol I hope you're still alive for this chapter. Thanks for the amazing review (like seriously it's the longest one). You'll learn more about Tyler soon. And you'll just have to wait and see. You never know I might ;). Aww…you're so sweet! Thank you so much. That does mean a lot!**

 **Guest: Yes. Yes I know I'm very lazy. Lol I try to do better. Please don't kill me! I'm too awesome to die (jk) but seriously try to hold yourself back ;) Thx!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you don't hate me for taking so long. ILY! Oh yeah and review please.**

 **Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everyone, so sorry for again taking such a long time to update. School has me so busy. Plus I really don't like this chapter…at all. I had to rewrite it like 4 times until I got this version…and I still don't like it. But I figured you all have been waiting enough and I might as well post it. So here you go. Read at your own risk. Oh and it's mostly just a filler chapter…**

 **Me: Hmm…okay let's see who I should say the disclaimer today? Oh…Tyler!**

 **Tyler: What? I'm busy right now.**

 **Me: Yes…so sorry. Okay Ty…can I call you that?**

 **Tyler: *shrugs* You made me so I'm pretty sure you can call be whatever you want.**

 **Me: Oh yeah…okay baboon butt say the—**

 **Tyler: Woah! What did you just call me?!**

 **Me: Baboon butt?**

 **Tyler: Don't call me that!**

 **Me: Why not? I made you, I can call you whatever I want.**

 **Tyler: I'm out of here. *walks away***

 **Me: Wait! Don't go baboon bu—I mean Ty. I apologize.**

 **Tyler: *calls from other room* It's too late to apologize.**

 **Me: Hey, I know that song. *sings loudly***

 **Tyler: If I do the disclaimer will you shut up!**

 **Me: *still singing* Yessss**

 **Tyler: Jakaynne doesn't own Wild Kratts…NOW SHUT UP!**

 **Me: Meanie…**

* * *

For the last 15 minutes Aviva had been angrily speaking to herself in rapid Spanish and furiously pacing back and forth. Her footsteps loudly echoed, but she paid no attention. _Chris has a concussion._ The words kept echoing in her mind. There have been rare cases of people actually dying from concussions. Others physically or mentally become disabled from not getting proper care. _If we don't get Chris to a doctor soon_ … Aviva couldn't finish the thought.

"Aviva, what do we do?" Koki asked the distraught woman. Aviva racked her brain for the perfect solution to fix all their problems. But of course she didn't find it. She frowned and sighed. "The only thing I can think of is I will go look for Martin, while you and JZ go to town and get the part. They both nods and they all start heading toward the garage.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Chris says standing up ignoring the rush to his head. Aviva turned around with a perplexed look on her face. _He can't be serious._

"You're not going. You're staying here," she replies simply not even turning to look at him.

"I'm going," Chris says walking toward her. He freezes when Aviva spins on her foot abruptly.

"You're staying here." She says sternly.

"Make me."

"That could be arranged," Koki pipes up. Neither of them paid any attention to her.

"I'm going…end of discussion."

"Get it through that thick head of yours! You can't go. You are injured and need to limit you're activity."

Chris ignores her and tries to step around her. Aviva quickly steps in front of him, blocking his path.

"I'm going to find me brother!"

"No, you're not. I'll find him. Stop being so stubborn and listen!"

"No, you listen! My brother is missing and you think I'm going to stay here relaxing on butt when I could help."

"Can I say something?" Jimmy asks.

"No!" They both yell at him and he immediately shrinks back.

"You're not "relaxing." You're giving your body a chance to rest and not make your injury worst."

Chris waves her off, "My injury is not a big deal, but my brother missing is."

"So you're willing to risk you're life for him—"

"Anytime."

"—when he's probably got lost taking a walk or following a creature," Aviva finished.

"I'm fine! Stop insisting I'm not," Chris replies angrily. Aviva clenches her fist to keep herself from smacking him.

"You must be in a worse condition than I thought if you cannot see the reasonable thing to do here. You're not the only one worried about him. His is our friend too and we want to do anything to get him back. But we're not going to risk anything that can harm you because of your emotions. You know if you and Martin were in reversed positions, you would want him to do what's the best to keep him safe."

Chris stares angrily at the ground knowing she was right. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just wants to make sure his brother is okay. But he knew he shouldn't put his health on the risk when they don't even know something is wrong. _I just want him to be okay._ Aviva put her hand on his shoulder understanding his concerns. Chris looks in her eyes. _I'm sorry._ Aviva nods. _I know._

"Okay. We've wasted enough time. Go find my brother."

* * *

It was evening time with the sun just about to set. All of the poachers left to…do what they do. Martin couldn't stop them…I mean he was locked up in a cage. They had left Tyler to watch him, which was fine by Martin. He was less intimidated with Tyler. The boy didn't act like the others, and Martin was hoping to use that to his advantage. Maybe if he got him to trust him, Martin can somehow escape. But he didn't want to escape because of him. He wanted Thornsley to get out and be safe. The poor elephant in a cage has been quiet. This whole thing is having an effect on him and the longer he stays in, the more Martin fears for him.

But the more important reason is he needs to protect his brother and friends. He needed to get out, or at least warn them to keep them from coming to save him. This was his fault and he'd be a monkey's uncle if he let any of them get hurt. He'd protect his family and friends at all cost. But first he get Tyler to trust him.

"Hey Tyler," Martin called to the boy who was sitting on a rock staring off in the distance. He didn't say anything or move at all. It seemed as if he hadn't even heard Martin. Martin became intrigued, wanting to know why he was so quiet.

"Tyler!" He yelled. The boy jumped up, dropping some kind of notebook on the ground. He swiftly bent down and picked it up, wiping any dirt off of it.

"What? What do you want? What happened?" He demanded looking around wildly. Martin almost laughed out loud at his reaction.

"Hi," Martin says simply. His smile widens when the boy rolls his eyes.

"This is the part when you say hi back," Martin says encouragingly. Tyler stared at him not saying anything. Martin noticed how tensed he look, holding his notebook protectively to his chest. "Calm down, I don't bite…that's more of my brother's thing. He is terrible at starting conversation…unless it's about animals of course."

Tyler raised his eyebrow wondering why he was even telling him this.

"I just want to talk," Martin explains. Tyler slightly turned away from him.

"I don't think so. Boss, told me I'm not supposed to talk."

"To me?"

"No, in general. He says stupid stuff always come out. I'm only supposed to talk when he asks something or it's something really important."

"That's…not nice," Martin says unsure at how he should respond. Tyler shrugs his shoulders and murmurs something that sounder like; "I'm used to it."

"Well, this is an emergency. I'll die if I don't get a conversation at least once a day." Ignoring Tyler's "I don't believe you look," Martin continued, "There's nothing wrong with talking. Tell me a little about yourself." He coaxed. Tyler hesitated before giving in.

"What about me?"

"How old are you?" Martin asks happy he had convinced him.

"I'm sixteen."

"Ah. I remember those days; locking my brother out the house in his underwear…getting lock accidently in the zoo…getting in trouble at school from accidently letting my science project loose, too bad my teacher had a terrible fear of spiders. And that was all on the same day," Martin smiles.

Tyler softly laughs, and surprised by the action covers his hand with his mouth. He hasn't done that in a long time.

"So what do you like to do…er other than um…you know," Martin says gesturing around them.

"Uh…" Tyler trails off, all of a sudden nervous.

"Come on, tell me. It's only us…and Thornsley."

"Who?"

"That baby elephant," Martin points, "That's what I named him."

"Oh…I-I like to draw."

Martin's eyebrow shoot up, he was not expecting that. "Really?"

Tyler shyly nods. Martin's eyes dart to the object in his hands that he thought was a notebook.

"Is that you're sketchbook?"

Tyler again nods.

"Can I see some of your work?"

Tyler eyes widen and he looks at the ground, "I don't know."

"I won't judge, promise. I know usually it's hard for me to keep my mouth close but if you got any tape I'll make sure it stays closed."

Tyler smiles, "Okay…I guess it couldn't hurt." Tyler passes the sketchbook in the space between the bars to Martin who eagerly awaited it like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Wow, these are really good." The further Martin got in the more impressive they got. Tyler's face glowed with pride.

"My mom bought it for me for my 12th birthday. That's why all of the pages are full. I only have a few paper of loose notebook paper I use now but sometimes I bring this out…I really miss her."

Martin looks up from the sketches to see Tyler sadly looking down. Martin felt his head go out to the kid.

"Oh...if you don't mind me asking…how did she die?"

Tyler's head snap up with his eyes wide in surprised.

"She didn't die…at least not that I know of."

Martin's head tilted to the side, "But I thought you said…"

"She's just not around. She left a few weeks after I received my sketchbook."

"Oh, sorry for not understanding…why did she leave?"

Tyler sighs, "I think mostly because of my father. They started arguing more and he started drinking more. He never hurt her, if you were wondering; I guess she was just tired of him. He worked a lot trying to provide for us. The few times he was home, he always drank and when he was actually sober, he would go out on hunting trips, for deer and stuff. Mom tried to get a job, but it was hard since her family was poor and she hadn't been able to get into college. The jobs she was able to get was low paying ones.

"So your dad's family was poor too?"

"Actually no, that had money…a lot of it."

"Wait, so why didn't he just ask for some help?"

"I'm not sure really. I think he was too stubborn. It was like he wanted to prove himself. His younger brother was perfect he told me once. He always had straight A's and a bunch of trophies. He was more responsible and reliable so their parents favored him over my father. They thought he was just a clumsy irresponsible idiot…or at least that's what he told me. Anyway so he vowed that he'll prove he can do anything better than his younger brother without any of their help."

"Oh…so where's your dad now?"

Tyler looked Martin dead in the eye, "My dad is dead."

Before Martin could ask anything else, the sound of engines halts their conversation. Tyler scrambled off the ground and onto his feet and gestured for Martin to give him his sketchbook back.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you, remember? Also don't tell _anyone_ about this…especially Boss."

Martin silently nods and Tyler starts to walk away, but he pauses for a moment and looks back at Martin.

"Thank you."

Martin looks at him in surprised.

"For what?"

"For talking with me…and listening," he says before turning around.

Martin smiles, "Anytime." And he means it.

* * *

 _Chris is not going to be happy._ Aviva had looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Martin. She had checked every single place where their animal friends were and every inch in between. She's yelled his name but every time she'd gotten more worried because she never received an answer. She tried calling him and locates him by his Creature Pod, but it was still off. Something about this was weird. She really didn't like it.

Realizing how dark it was, she lets out a frustrating sigh and heads back to the Tortuga. When she walks in, she catches sight of Chris's face fall.

"Good to see you too Chris," Aviva says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Aviva, it's just—"

"I know," Aviva shushed him, "I understand and I'm sorry I didn't find him."

Chris nods and his shoulders drop as he sighs. He knew she had tried her best but that didn't change the fact his brother was still missing. _If I went looking, it would have been a greater chance of finding him._ Chris scolds himself for even thinking that. Aviva just wanted to make sure he was safe. He notices her slumped posture and her tired eyes. She tries to cover up a yawn but he catches it.

"Thank you, again, for looking for him, but you has to get some rest," Chris tells her. She slowly nods.

"I think we all should get some sleep…off to your room Chris."

"Okay mom, "he replies mockingly. Aviva narrows her eyes and Chris gulps.

"Okay, I'm going," he says nervously. He stands up but his knees buckle and Aviva instinctively grabs him. He slumps on her and she tries to hold his weight to keep both of them from falling. Koki strides over and grabs hold of the other side. Aviva shifts the weight over so it's balanced.

"Guys, I'm fine…really. You can let me go," Chris insists. Aviva and Koki glance at each other before simultaneously letting him go.

"Mommy!" He squeaks as he falls; face first toward the ground. Aviva and Koki grabs hold of his shirt, halting his fall with his face inches from the ground. They briefly smile at each other before heaving him up.

"Maybe…I do need a little help," he admits flustered.

"You think," Koki replies. They slowly make their way to his room and help him into his hammock to prevent him from falling.

"Goodnight Chris," the girls say.

"Goodnight," Chris replies still upset. As they walk out Aviva closes the door but it didn't click into place causing it to open slightly. Chris notices and opens his mouth to call them but he stops himself when he hears whispering. Growing curious hi slowly swings his legs over the edge of his hammock. He ignores the dizziness and tries to push off the hammock gently. The hammock starts to swing back and forth at the undistributed weight. He slowly sinks down to the ground onto his hands and knees. He felt sturdier this way and slowly progressed to the door. When he finally reaches the door, he puts his ear right next to the crack.

"What about Martin?" Chris hears Koki ask. _Yeah…what about him,_ Chris echoes in his hears a sigh.

"I'll stay here and continue to look for him. You just install the part and take Chris to a doctor. By the time you get back…I should have found Martin by then. If it's anything serious I'll call you to come pick us up. Try not to let Chris know, but if he finds out he'll try to stay. But no matter how much he argues, you have to take him to the doctor. I'm so worried—"

Chris didn't hear anymore, he was so angry. His fists balled up tightly, and his head started to pound even more but he ignored it. He couldn't believe Aviva! Who does she think she is making him just abandon his brother. She had no right to tell him what to do. Martin was his priority and nothing was going will stop him from finding him.

* * *

 **AN: So we learned a little more about Tyler and his background and Chris is still being stubborn. Ugh…wasn't that a horrible chapter…I'm sorry. Oh and sorry for any errors I make…I do review it before I post…but sometimes I miss a few mistakes ^. ^ but I guess it's too late to apologize ;D**

 **Tyler: No! Don't start singing anymore.**

 **Me: I wasn't going to…I have to do the reviews responses.**

 **Tyler: Thank God!**

 **Me: Whatever. Let's get these responses on the road.**

 **JTF: Lol thanks! I seriously love all of your reviews :)**

 **Wildkratts30: I love your enthusiasm, I can tell you really like the story. And to your questions…you're just going to have to wait and see ;)**

 **CheetahGirl: I'm glad you like the chapter…and hopefully you like this one too…probably not though. :D I know right! Chris panicking is so adorable. I know I had to do some research too about it.**

 **Guest: Yeah concussions are bad, and there have been people who have died. For example a skier hit her head one day but she never went to the doctor. A few days later she went to bed and never woke up. :(**

 **Spottedfrost7: Wow perfect timing. Yeah I know. My cousin had 3 concussions before the age of 10 and he has a scar on his brain (which the doctors have no idea when it got there.) He had to go to physical and mental therapy so he wouldn't have any serious long-lasting side effects. He hated it because he couldn't participate in any sports or even gym class. But the therapies really helped and he's allowed to play now…just not football or anything like that. But he still gets migraines and sometimes has trouble concentrating…but it's been getting a lot better. :) Hmm…hunted by cats…that's a new one lol but I'd try to not find out what it feels like ;)**

 **Pony 0226: Yeah…I know and that was my main purpose of starting a WK fanfic is to make Chris make the mistake. But it wasn't working out and it sort of just became like it is. But I'm planning to write a story that kind of makes Chris make the mistakes (trying not to spoil anything…) No it's cool. I'm glad you gave me a three at least. Everyone has their opinions and I believe everyone should freely expressed them. :)**

 **JTF: Another review! Double virtual cookies! Lol it was you're review that made me go…"Holy crap…what am I doing! People are waiting for me! I need to update…like now!" Lol so thanks for reminding me to update :)**

 **Wow…thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! *sends virtual cookies* I love them all and please continue to tell me your thoughts! Now for me to resume my singing…*sings completely out of tune and loudly***

 **Tyler: *running around* Make it stop!**

 **Me: *still singing* The only way…yeah…to make it stop…stop ….stop…is if I get some reviews from my lovely reviewerssss.**

 **Tyler: *on knees begging* Please…Please review! Just make it stop.**

 **Me: *still singing* Make it stop….Make it stop…Is it ever gonna stop….I can't stop singing…**

 **Tyler: No!**

 **P.S Anyone know where "Make it stop" (I don't think that what's it is called though...) song is from? Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi Koki," Chris calls to the African American girl who freezes at the sound of his voice. Chris had made sure to wake up early to catch her before she finished the part. Koki had just woke up and was about to install it.

"Oh…hey Chris, what are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I could be asking the same for you," he shot back. Koki uneasily smiles.

"Just about to install the part," she says shortly. Chris nods approvingly.

"And then right after, we'll help Aviva looked for Martin, right?" He crossed his arms. Koki bit her lip and she took a step toward him.

"Chris, need I remind you have a concussion. You have to get seen by a doctor."

Chris sighs, "I know Koki. I know it is important to get check out. But I haven't been feeling most of the symptoms lately. Sometimes I do get a little dizzy but that's all. What if Martin is seriously hurt and needs to get rushed to the hospital right away. If we are gone, then he wouldn't be able to get help. But if we stay and he does needs doctor attention, then we both can get check out.

Koki couldn't argue with Chris's logic. He did make some good points. _I don't think Aviva took that into consideration. But Aviva did tell you what you supposed to do. But what if Martin is seriously hurt? And risk Chris's condition to become even worse?_ Koki silently argued with herself. Finally she sighed and nodded at Chris, "Okay, we'll do it your way…but what are we going to tell Aviva, you know she is pretty stubborn."

"You don't have to tell me anything, since I already heard."

Both Chris and Koki jumped at Aviva's voice and turn to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. Koki searched her face but she didn't see any signs of anger, maybe a little annoyance though. Chris started to say something, but Aviva held up her hand to silence him.

"I'm not mad. If you think it's the best thing to do, than I trust you."

Chris smiles gratefully, but Aviva shakes her head.

"But you have to promise me that whatever further decisions you make; you take into account of your injuries. I don't want to see you hurt, Chris."

"I promise Aviva. I'm okay right now."

Aviva nods even though she was still cautious. Concussions could make a person not think straight, but all she could do is trust Chris that he is fine. "Okay, so now what's the plan CK?"

Chris immediately straightens up, "Okay, Koki you install the part as quickly as you can. Aviva, you continue to look for Martin. If you haven't found him, by the time Koki is finished then we'll use the Tortuga to find him. His blue should easily stick out. And Jimmy, you…" Chris trails off when he see he's sleeping, "I'll let you sleep for now."

After eating a quick breakfast, Jimmy had awoken at the smells, everyone set off to do their assignments. And Jimmy went back to sleep, claiming he is going to need some rest before he gets back flying.

Lastly, Chris had some reading to do. He sits at Koki computer and types in the words: **recent Wild Kratts articles**. Knowing it won't probably help him exactly _find_ Martin, it might help him figure out why he has been so upset.

* * *

Martin considered banging his head against the metal rods of his cage. He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do in this cage. He tried thinking of a way to escape but there isn't really much someone can do when they are surrounded by poachers, each one wielding some type of weapon. But let's be honest here, if you were going to keep someone prisoner the least you can do was provide them with something to keep them entertained. Martin didn't like being stuck in one place, doing nothing. He craved for action or at least something to occupy his thoughts and make him forget about the situation he got himself into. Sighing, he thought of everything he could do to occupy his time. _I guess I could just annoy my captor…that would be pretty funny, but let's just hope he doesn't kill me._

"Hey Ed, do you have any games or something. Like a deck of cards or maybe Connect Four?"

"Shut the hell up."

Martin smiled giddily; happy he got such a reaction. _This may easier than I thought._

"Or Sorry… or maybe-"

"I'm going to shoot you."

The threat barely registered in Martin's mind as he continued: "-Chess? You look smart enough to play that…or not."

"I'm going to shoot myself."

Martin almost laughed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyler covering his mouth in a weak attempt to stop himself from laughing. Pleased with himself Martin didn't stop.

"Oh! I know! You have Monopoly, don't you? That's all about getting money. Can we pretty please play it?

"I don't play any stupid games, now shut up!"

"I'll even let you have the car."

"Where the hell is my gun?"

"You know what, on second thought I'll have the car, it's my favorite.

"Dammit I need to reload…"

"But you can have whatever other one you want. Hey, Ty you want to play?"

Tyler rolled his eyes but smiled back.

"If you answer him boy, I'll end up burying two bodies today," Edwin mutters.

"Hey, that one piece is pretty cool, kind of looks like um a small waste basket…"

"A thimble? A voice called.

Edwin looked around to see who said that, "I should shoot you for answering him."

"Yeah that. Once I got it stuck up my nose-"

"I can't believe this dude," Edwin groans.

"-and it took forever to get out. By the way I was really young when it happened."

"Somebody give me a knife so I can cut my ears off."

"Anyway when we got it out, it was covered in snot and blood.

"I don't want it Tyler! I wasn't being literal nitwit."

"You should've seen the doctor's face when we walked in there. It was-"

"Shut up! I haven't killed a man before, but you are so close to becoming a dead man."

Martin paused and raises an eyebrow at Edwin.

"Wow…you're really tensed. I'm pretty sure you actually die from being so stressed out so maybe you should-"

"I don't care about your stupid facts!" Edwin harshly interrupts.

"Well I dunno," Martin shrugs, "You could maybe release me and you won't have to hear my big mouth anymore."

Edwin scowls, "Never."

Martin shrugs again and smiles, "Hey, I know a ton of cool animal facts."

"Arg!" Edwin releases a cry of frustration and drops his head in his hands.

* * *

"No! I've told you a million times I'm trying to reach a woman named Leia… no I don't know her last name, it doesn't tell me… it only says written by Leia. What? No… not Princess Leia! She's not even a real person! I'm not delusional… wait don't hang-

BEEP

"-up. Great," Chris mutters, slamming the phone down.

"No luck?" Jimmy asks before taking a bite of his pizza.

Chris shakes his head. He walks out to find Koki and get an update.

"Hey Koki, what's the status report?"

"I'm almost done installing it, and I just have to recalibrate the Tortuga and scan it to make sure everything is working properly. So about one hour."

Chris nods and walks back to the central room. His heart starts beating faster when he sees Aviva, but she shakes her head.

"I just came back to get some lunch, I'm starving."

Chris nods and his gaze lands on the computer.

"Aviva come and read this," he says grabbing her and pushing her toward the computer. Aviva makes a startled noise and almost dropped her sandwich.

Chris points to the computer screen and he crosses his arms and taps his feet rapidly against the floor as he waited for her to finish reading.

"What?" She shouts.

"I know!" Chris cried out.

"How can she even say that? I mean who does she think she is. It's none of her business."

"Exactly I-"

"So what if you like me? She shouldn't be saying anything about that!"

"-don't know why- wait what?" Chris looks at her in alarm.

"She could've been a little considerate and let you tell me yourself."

"No! Aviva, I wasn't talking about that I was talking about the one about Martin!" Chris says flustered.

"Oh sorry… I saw my name and I was curious what they said about me," she replied sheepishly.

"Just read the article."

Aviva did so and soon her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh poor MK! How can someone be so mean?"

Chris shakes his head, "I don't but I've been trying to find out, only I can't reach Leia, the writer. Everyone I've called either keeps transferring me to other numbers, or insist that I need to find a psychologist and hangs up on me.

"Calm down Chris, we'll get in touch with her eventually but I seriously doubt she knows where Martin is. The most important thing right now is to find him.

"You're right," Chris sighed, "But how we can reach him? It's not like we can track him, Koki already tried but his CP is off."

"That's it! You're brilliant!" Aviva exclaims running toward her invention station.

"What's it? I am? Why?" Chris asks confused and follows her.

"This!" She beams holding up a blue paw print keychain.

"Martin's CPS keychain? How does that help us?"

"Remember when I said I put an added feature to it?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Chris says hesitantly not seeing where she was going with this.

"Well that feature is a GPS!"

Realization dawned on Chris and his eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

Aviva nodded her head vigorously. "I realize, knowing you too, that I should add it as a safety precaution. You can track it even if it's not on or being used because I added a remote activation when I first made the keychain," she quickly explained.

Chris smiled. They can find Martin now. Aviva started pushing buttons and then inserted the paw into a slot of the Tortuga computer. Chis grew anxious as it loaded. The screen blinked black and Aviva's shoulders dropped. Maybe she did something wrong. A couple of seconds later a world map popped up and two red dots blinked simultaneously.

"Yes it worked!" Aviva exclaims throwing her hand up, "High-five!"

Aviva's grin faltered when he didn't. She coughs and awkwardly lowers her hand. Chris stood there frozen looking at the screen.

"Umm… Chris?" Aviva waved her hand in his face. She frowned when she didn't get any answer. She hoped this wasn't from his concussion. Aviva gently shakes him and he slowly blinks.

"Chris is you alright?" She asks worriedly. He muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

Chris looked at her and smiled, "You're a genius!" He yells as he picked her up by the waist and spins her around.

"Woah!" They both exclaimed and Chris abruptly puts her down.

"I don't think that was a good idea," Aviva said nonetheless still smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," Aviva says pulling him toward the door. Chris plants his feet in the ground.

"Actually Aviva, I-I can't go."

Aviva looks at him surprised, "Really now? But-"

"I know I wanted to find him, but I believe it would be best if I stayed here. I trust you can get my brother here."

It looked like she was going to object but instead she softly smiles and nods.

"Don't worry Chris, everything will be fine."Aviva was glad he trusted her but she could still see the hesitation in his eyes. But like she told him, everything will be fine believed 100 percent.

* * *

She was wrong.

Aviva landed hard as they threw her in the cage. Martin quickly grasps her elbow and helps her up. She dusted herself off and glared at Edwin.

"Nice of you to join us," Edwin says handing Tyler her Creature Pod. Aviva starts angrily yelling in Spanish at him but Edwin hold his hand up to silence her.

"Uh- uh sorry, I don't understand you... not like I would have listened anyway."

"I said that you-"

"Very nice. Now let's get down to business, that technology of yours is very expensive," Edwin starts, stroking his chin.

"You'll never get your slimy hands on them… or at least the ones you don't have right now."

"Of course I will, it'll be easy. When your crew mates come to find you, we'll capture them too and then we will have all your expensive technology. I can already see all the money I'll get," he chuckled, greedily rubbing his hands together.

"Well you can't, see it's not even min. It's all from a sponsor from a biology team," Aviva quips.

Edwin stares unconvincingly at her, "So?"

"So…uh…how do you expect to sell it? I mean who would buy a giant flying turtle?"

Edwin thought for a moment.

"I had a run in with this guy once. I think he was into animals and machines and stuff. I should have his business card somewhere… I think his name was Zach… yes Zach Varmintech. I'm positive he'll be delighted to have your technology.

Aviva stared at him, lost for words. _Zach?_ This situation has turned from bad to worse.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update, I've been soooo busy! I know, I know, I'm just making excuses but I am sorry. So I quickly typed this up. I didn't have time to review and edit it so sorry for any mistakes you catch. Hopefully, it won't take me this long to update again.**

 **I predict only about 3-5 chapters left! And then I would've completed my first multi chapter fanfiction. Exciting right?**

 **Sorry if they seem OOC, I'll try to make them back in character. I feel like all I do is apologize in my ANs…oh well. Btw, the scene with Martin and Edwin doesn't exactly add to the story, but it popped up in my head and I thought it was sorta of funny (I could be wrong) so I added it...also it help take up space :P I try to do 2,000-3,000 words per a chapter but I don't think I could do the for my other stories...its a lot.**

 **What's your favorite board game? I think mine is Monopoly, even though I'm pretty sure I've never finished an entire game before (not even on the Wii).**

 **Thank you for all who continues to read the story and review! Have a good weekend :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe this!? Why would you even _think_ about going by yourself? You should've called Chris and me to come help you…"

Martin blocked out Aviva's scolding and dropped his head in shame. He knew it was his fault. He had tried to do something right and it blew up in his face. He didn't mean to cause _any_ of this; he was just tired of people always looking down on him just because of his mistakes. He didn't know what Edwin would do when he got what he want but he knew he would do anything to save his brother and friends.

"…But I glad you're okay."

Martin looks up as her hand comes to rest on his shoulder. He studied her face, looking for any sign of anger, but all her saw was relief and a friendly smile. He smiled softly back before he remembers their situation.

"But this is all my fault and I need to find a way to correct this," he says determinedly.

Aviva nods, "And I'll help you every step of the way. He will not lay his hands on our friends or my inventions."

The two friends, who were determined to keep their friends out of harm, silently vowed to keep their friends safe. Now all they needed was a plan.

Martin filled Aviva in about everything that had happened and Aviva vice versa (leaving out the part about Chris having a concussion.)

"So maybe somehow Tyler could help us?" Aviva whispered after Martin explained their conversation. They sat in the back corner, heads so close almost touching, and making sure to keep their conversation on the down-low.

"That's what I was thinking but I'm still not sure if he'll be on board to help us. I don't think he likes it very much here but I don't he would be willing to directly go against Edwin. He seems very in subjection to him when Edwin is around, but when he's not, the boy kind of relaxes like he can finally breathe," Martin informed Aviva who was nodding.

"Okay so maybe we need to find a way to get the others to go somewhere, and I mean everyone except Tyler, and then he would be willing to help. And he could just come up with an excuse that somehow we escape," Aviva prompted.

"Yeah, good luck with that. They _all_ don't leave, only twice I've seen that. The first time when I first "stumbled" upon here and the second was when they left to go to a village to get supplies. But know when they leave, they always leave two to three people here. I'm not only to keep watch on me but also to be ready to catch the others," Martin said looking at his hands, feeling the guilt again. Aviva notices and quickly tries to assure him.

"He will not catch the others. They are smart and wouldn't walk into this blindly like we _both_ did. Plus, we would not give up until we have a plan. We've pulled through situations before and we will with this one too," Aviva encouraged him. Her optimism rubbed off on Martin a little and he nodded and tried to come up with a plan again.

"But Aviva, they have a bunch of weapons and we have nothing." And then his optimism was gone.

"No," she states firmly. "We have our friends who never given up on us before and we're not about to do the same. They'll come through for us, but in the meantime we cannot just sit here like easy ducks. We need to be prepared for whatever happens."

"You're right. So what do we do? We are literally locked in a cage without any resources."

"Well…"

"Hey! What are you two blabbering about?" Edwin yelled strolling to the cage. Martin and Aviva immediately jump back from each other.

"We're talking about how Aviva needs to use the bathroom," Martin says smoothly. Aviva sharply looks at him in surprise and mild embarrassment.

"I never-"

"So you need to let her out so she could use it," Martin harshly interrupts her and gives her the trust-me-look. Aviva, although confused, nods in agreement.

"Uh…yeah, really bad…like right now." Aviva stumbles over her words and she looks to Martin for approval, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at Edwin.

"See…she's about to piss herself so you need to open the door so she could go!" Martin exclaimed, gesturing wildly. But Edwin didn't seem too convinced.

"How do I not know this isn't a trick?" Edwin said putting his hands on his hips. Aviva took that as her cue.

"Please," she squirmed, bouncing on her feet, "I really need to go!" Aviva's face twisted and her feet fidgeted. "I'm not kidding! I need to go _now_!"

Edwin stared at her for another second before grumbling under his breath, and fishing out the key. Aviva's face flooded with relief and not because she really did have to go to the bathroom. _Martin's plan worked…wait, what is his plan?_ When Edwin opens the door, are they supposed to attack? Try to run for it? Aviva looked at Martin but his faced revealed nothing. He wouldn't try to do attack or run, they're still out-numbered and out-weapon. So what is she supposed to do?

"Well, don't just stand there! Move it!" Edwin barked. Aviva realized he had opened the door already. She flushed hoping she didn't give it away. She hurried out and Edwin closed the door and locked it. She fleetingly looked at Martin, hoping he would give any clue on what she was supposed to do, but again he unveiled nothing.

"I can't believe I have to walk you to find some bush or tree so you could do your business," Edwin muttered.

"I'll take her."

Aviva's head swiveled in the direction of the voice and she blinked to see it was Tyler who volunteered. She looked back at Martin to see he was softly smiling.

"Why would you do that?" Edwin asked crossing his arms. Tyler puffed his chest out.

"I was just thinking that you shouldn't have to deal with such a menial task, Sir. You can trust me; I won't let this prisoner even think about escaping." Tyler stated confidently. Edwin didn't feel like dealing with any of it so he nodded and shoved the key in Tyler's hand.

"Don't disappoint me boy," he harshly said before walking to his tent.

Tyler shoved the key in his pocket, before grabbing Aviva's arm and kept his gun trained on her with his other hand. Aviva suddenly found that walking to seem to be a daunting job and Tyler had to shove her to get her moving. She squeaked in surprised and twisted her neck trying to get a final glimpse of Martin, but Tyler blocked her way and wrenched her arm to keep her looking forward.

They walked in silence; they're footsteps the only thing heard. They didn't walk that far…maybe half a mile before coming to a tree. Tyler dragged her behind in and pushed her against the rough bark.

Aviva's eyes widened when he points his gun dead center on her forehead. She squeezes her eyes shut, silently cursing Martin for even trusting this boy. Now he was going to kill her…no, she wasn't going down without a fight. Her eyes flew open and her foot lashed out, hitting him in his stomach. Tyler dropped to the floor but he managed to keep a hand on his gun. Aviva tackled him and grabbed for his gun. Tyler shoved her face with his elbow trying to get her off him. Aviva ignoring the blow brings a fist to his head which he intercepts, grabbing her arm and pinning it behind her.

"Let go of me," Aviva yelled through gritted teeth.

"Not until you calm down!"

"Oh yeah and just let you kill me?"

The grip on her slackened as Tyler cocked his head in confusion.

"Kill you?" He repeated disbelief laced with confusion in his voice. Taking advantage of his distraction, Aviva twisted out of his grasp and kicked him where it hurts most. She yanks the gun from his hand and pointed it at him. She wiped her sweating forehead with her sleeve as she caught her breath.

"Now you are going to help me or I will shoot you," Aviva demanded thankful her voice didn't shook. She knew it was empty threat, she could never shoot anybody, but he didn't know that. Aviva frowned when she noticed he started laughing. She tightened her grip to keep the gun from falling from her trembling hands.

"What is so funny?" She demanded. Tyler started to get up.

"I'm not trying to kill you! I'm actually trying to help," he managed before laughing again at her expression.

"Help? But you pointed the gun at me…like you were trying to put me 6 feet under!"

"I only pointed it at you to make sure nobody had followed us. Don't believe me? Check the gun, it's not even loaded."

Aviva glared at him before looking at the gun. She decided she would have to take his word because she didn't know how to check to see if it was loaded. She threw it down and stomped to him.

"Well if you're trying to "help" then tell me you're plan," she stared impatiently at him. Tyler cheeks flushed red.

"Plan? I don't have a plan…I thought you would."

Aviva scoff and glared at her shoes, trying to come up with something fast.

"Since we are already out here, I guess I can run to the Tortuga and get helped. And then you can come up with an excuse that I overpowered you-"

Tyler snorted.

"-and ran off. That sounds believable right?"

"It's not going to work," Tyler said rubbing his neck. Aviva crossed her arms.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Boss would never believe it. It's too convenient, that's something that would happen in a movie or something."

Aviva rolled her eyes, "Then what do you proposed."

Tyler paced for a minute before his eyes lit up and he smiled at her.

"Okay, how about this? I take you back-"

"What?! How is that supposed to help? I'm trying to get away, remember?"

"Let me finish! I take you back, but with the cage key in your possession."

"Oh, so at night we escape?"

Tyler shook his head getting annoyed that she wouldn't let him finish, "No, that's too risky. Besides we have century duty so someone would always be awake. I take you back but give you the key. Then I come up with an excuse to go to "town" alone. But instead of going to town, I'll go find your team and warn them. I'll help them come up with a plan to help you guys."

"How do you know they would even trust you? And how are you supposed to help them come up with a plan?" She retorted.

"I'll figure something out and I have inside information, remember?"

"Okay that sounds all nice and stuff," Aviva nods in approval, "but why are you helping us?"

Tyler hesitated, "Because you are good people trying to do the right thing. And I'm tired of being in silence under Boss' thumb. I'm tired of doing the wrong thing and I know that helping you is the right thing."

Aviva visibly softens but before she could ask another question, Tyler already moves on.

"We need to go back now, we've been away for too long and I don't want any suspicions arising," he said gently holding her arm but leaves the gun pointed away from her, knowing she gets nervous by it, even though he already told her there wasn't any bullets in it.

Tyler sighs, thankful when they arrive that Boss had retired into his tent for the rest of the evening. After making sure everyone wasn't paying them any attention, he opened the caged and gently shoved Aviva in it. After locking it he discreetly passes the key through the bars into her hand. Without a second glance he turns and walks away.

Aviva quickly hides the key in her pocket and walks to where Martin was sitting.

"It took you a long time," he says smirking.

"We have a plan. I have the key and Tyler will sneak and warn the others," she whispered.

Martin nods, "TMI Aviva! I didn't need to hear you did number 2."

Aviva cheeks turned beet red and she glanced to see if anyone had heard him.

"Tomorrow the plan will be put into action. How did you know Tyler was going to volunteer and help?"

Martin smiled cheekily at her, "I didn't."

Aviva opened her mouth to reply but Martin interrupted her.

"So you're telling me you had to use leaves to wipe?"

Aviva stared at him in shock before promptly punching him as hard as she could. After Martins cry of pain they both fell into silence as they pondered the events tomorrow. Questions, doubts, and hopelessness filled both of their minds, but they knew whatever tomorrow brought they would have to be ready.

 **AN: Hi everyone! Finally the next chapter, am I right?**

 **Martin: You are one of the worst updaters ever!**

 **Me: I seriously doubt that. Some have like haven't updated in a year…or at all.**

 **Martin: Excuses.**

 **Me: I have plenty of more too, thank you.**

 **Anyway…AHHH!**

 **Sorry for blasting your ear drums, but guess what?**

 **AHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Sorry…I'm calm…no I'm not! Guess what?! Martin and Chris Kratt are coming to a city that is literally 30 minutes away from me! And yes…the actual Martin and Chris Kratt, not the ones in my daydreams. They are going to be here on Saturday April 30, 2016! But I wasn't screaming out of excitement…no out of mourning. Because I can't go! The tickets are like $30-50 and the VIP tickets (you the ones that you actually get to MEET them) costs $103! I don't have that money! I'm still in school without a job and come from a low-income family. And not only would I have to find money for myself but also for 3 other people (my cousins and grandma (I live with them)) because I wouldn't be allowed to go by myself. There goes my chance…**

 **Martin: Haha, like I'll ever want to meet you in real life. You already torment me enough.**

 **Me: And for that, I should just kill you off in the next chapter.**

 **Martin: *grumbles***

 **Chris: Here, I'll give you free VIP tickets.**

 **Me: What's the catch?**

 **Martin: Bro, no! What are you doing? Don't give them to that crazy person!**

 **Chris: I'll give them to you…if you stop doing this horrible story and quit it right now.**

 **Me: *gasps* It is not horrible thank you very much. And just for that I should kill you off too. Does anyone else agree with these two jerks?**

 **Everyone: *Nods***

 **Me: That's it! You're all dead. I'm killing all of you!**

 **Martin: *whispers* Told ya she was crazy.**

 **Me: I'm killing you twice now. *puts murderous attitude on hold***

 **Oh yeah, I about to watch the newest episode of WK today…like in literal a couple of minutes. If you have seen it and want to talk about it or anything else, feel free to PM me! :D**

 **So that's all. Review/PM or both, which ever one you prefer. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Chrissss!"

Koki was wandering around the Tortuga looking for the younger Kratt. She woke up early to run a series of test to make sure the Tortuga was running properly. Now that she was done and everything was in order; she just needed to update Chris so they can go find their friends.

Chris was really worried last night; pacing back and forth, quietly murmuring to himself. Jimmy wasn't much of a help, endlessly listing all the worst case scenarios. Though distressed he was, Chris suggested –to her surprise– that they wait until morning to look for them. He then suggested everyone get some sleep. Of course, though, he didn't take his own advice because this morning when she first woke up he had dark circles under his eyes. He probably stayed up all night waiting for them and Koki's frown deepened. This is really taking a toll on him and she was becoming more and more worried. Even though he insists that he feels better and isn't receiving the symptoms as much, she was still cautious. And she was worried that soon his concussion and all this stress will soon have a great effect on his wellbeing.

Koki walked to the main room, for the third time, slightly startled to see Jimmy up. "Hey Jimmy-Z. Have you seen Chris?" She asked watching him swallowed the bite he just took.

"I dunno… maybe he went outside for some fresh air?" He suggested before taking another bit out of his burrito. Koki nodded in gratitude and spun on her heel to check outside, faintly hearing Jimmy mention something about he might also be in the bathroom. _I'll check there after checking outside._

"Chris?" She called but still she still didn't receive an answer. _Please don't tell me he's missing too!_ Last night Jimmy suggested aliens might have been the cause of their friends' disappearances but there weren't such things…right? Koki coughed at the ridiculous thought and turned around to go back in when something caught her eye.

Shielding out the morning sun with her hand, she slightly squinted to see a shape- a vehicle-driving straight toward her. As soon as it came, the small glimmer of hope in her chest died as she realized that the jeep didn't even look like the Createrra. Plus, Martin took the blue bug bike and Aviva drove the hover bike, so the Createrra is still in the garage.

"Jimmy? Chris?" She yelled behind her, not taking her eyes off the vehicle. _Okay, calm down Koki…it might be nothing to be concerned about. Besides…you know Karate. And even thought you only took a couple of classes, I'm sure I can take any threat._ The jeep was getting closer. _But I'm probably getting worked up over nothing. I'm sure I'm not in any danger._ The jeep stops right next to her and she could see a black haired young man. _See, he looks like a boy…18 at the most. There's nothing to worry abou-GUN!_

As soon as he jumped out and Koki spotted the metal strapped to his chest all logic thought flew away from her. Without any sort of a warning, she charged at him and managed to tackle him to the ground. The young man yelped in surprise and Koki grabbed his arm, pulling it behind him, and pressing his face into the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where are my friends?" she yelled pressing him further into the ground.

"Mmf mmmff!" He replied; his answer muffled from his face being in the ground.

"What?" She demanded.

"Koki?"

Without loosening her grip, she turned her head to see Chris cautiously walking toward her confusion and mild alarm etched in his face. Jimmy was hiding directing behind him with his face peeking over his shoulder.

"Chris! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," she says unable to keep the relief from escaping in her voice.

"I was in the bathroom," he replied slowly still trying to process what was happening in front of him.

"Oh. Well? Don't just stand there, help me! You too, Jimmy."

"Umm…Koki? Why are you sitting on top of that boy that?" Chris asked.

"Y-yeah, why? Jimmy echoed slightly frightened. Koki tightened her grip on her squirmy captive.

"Can you at least help me hold him before he tries to escape?" She said gritting her teeth. The boy managed to lift his head and cried out indignantly, "Why would I try to escape when I'm came to you for h-" Koki cut him off by pressing his head in the ground. "I didn't say you can talk yet."

Chris raised his eyebrow silently commenting to himself how she could be a cop. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Koki I think he needs something. I don't think he's dangerous or anything."

"Oh yeah," she challenged, "Then why would he have a gun strapped to his chest?"

"A gun?" Jimmy exclaimed fearfully.

"Which, by the way, is painfully getting pressed into my chest so please get-"

"Be quiet," Koki said pressing his face into the ground once again.

"How about we bring him inside and ask him a few questions?" Chris suggests ignoring Jimmy's protests.

Koki narrowed her eyes, "What about his gun?"

"We'll hold on to it for now until we can get some answers."

Koki simply nodded and stood up, pulling the young man with her, and making sure her grip on him was tight. Chris walked over and pulled the gun over the boy's head and handed it to Jimmy who immediately started to fumble with it.

"That gun is on a safety right?" Chris whispered to the young man and took ahold of his left arm while Koki held the right. Chris was slightly worried about giving the gun to Jimmy. The young man nodded his head, "It's not even loaded." Chris nodded back but inside he was confused as well as Koki who overheard. Why would someone carry an empty gun around?

When they get inside, they sit him on the table in the middle of the room.

"Okay straight to business. What's your name?" Chris asks.

"Who sent you? What are you up too? Why are carrying a gun? Why-"

"Ahem. One question at a time Koki," Chris said in a calm tone. Koki nodded and crossed her arms. Chris turned to the boy and gave him an encouraging nod.

"My name is Tyler."

"What's your business here Tyler?" Koki asked unable to contain herself. She glanced at Chris who seemed slightly exasperated but not mad.

"I'm here because I know where your brother," he looked at Chris and then at Koki, "and your friend is."

"Aha! I knew it," Koki exclaimed and grabbed Tyler by the collar. "What did you do with our friends!? I swear if you hurt them in anyway, by the time I'm through with you-"

"Koki… calm down," Chris soothed placing a hand on her shoulder. Koki sighed and let him go but still glared at him hard.

"I swear your friends are fine," Tyler said throwing his hands up in a show of innocence, "but I came here to get help for them."

"I think you need to do some explaining," Chris stated. Tyler nodded.

"You see… I was just driving around when I came across this camp. It didn't look like anyone was there but there were two people in a cage who said their names were Aviva and Martin. They told me that they were captured and that soon you guys would be too. They told me I had to hurry and warn you so Aviva gave me your coordinates and I came as soon as I could.

"But why was Martin there in the first place?" Chris wondered out loud.

Tyler shrugged, "He didn't tell me."

"What about the gun?" Koki asked still not convinced.

"My father gave it to me but it's not loaded. It's just more for show in case I came across anyone," he hastily explained.

"Does he know where you are?" Jimmy asked and Tyler shook his head. Jimmy looked at Koki. "Looks like you were wrong Koki. You over-reacted kind of like you did when you though Martin was bitten by a Gila monster…" He trailed off nervously at the hard look she was giving him.

"Tyler, you're not lying to us right? We can trust you?" Chris asked.

Koki knew she didn't. Something about him and/or his story seemed fishy. Okay, she admits it…she did over-react. It wasn't exactly kind of her to shove his face into the ground just because he had a gun (even though she could justify it by saying she was defending herself.) But she was positive Tyler wasn't telling them the truth. And she was determined to find him out.

Tyler nodded, "I only-"

Beep. Beep.

* * *

Chris watched as Koki skipped to the big screen and opened the notification. He glanced at Tyler to see he was staring at the screen with mild interest so Chris too turned to the screen.

"It's a Wild Kratts kid," she stated as she accepted it.

An African girl appeared on the screen. "Hi guys. My name is Amira. I just wanted to know if you were able to rescue the baby elephant," She asked. Chris glanced at Koki and Jimmy to see they were looked equally as confused.

"What are you talking about Amira? What baby elephant? Koki asked.

Amira titled her head and replied slowly, "The one I saw a bunch of guys with guns had in a cage." Nobody noticed Tyler visibly tensing. "I called a few days ago and told Martin. He told me 'The Wild Kratts were on it so I don't-"

Chris stepped forward," Wait, are you telling me that there were a creature mission and Martin didn't tell us?" His face twisted in disbelief.

"Well…if you didn't know about it then I guess s not. But why-"

Chris's mind was spinning. Why would Martin do that? What possible reason could he have to go by himself? Sure, there have been times when they had to separate or one had to hurry and rush by themselves in a certain situation, but never without letting someone know. They are a team so there isn't a need to go solo. That could prove to be dangerous.

"Hey!"

Amira's exclamation caused Chris to jerk his head up. She eyes were wide and she looked like she looked very confused. Her next words shocked Chris like ice water being dumped on his head.

"He was one of the guys," she said looking straight at Tyler. Chris didn't move, wondering if he heard her correctly.

Koki immediately charged at him while yelling, "I knew it! Wait until I can't my hands on you!" Tyler immediately jumped up and started running.

Ignoring the chase that was issued Chris questioned Amira, "Are you sure he was there?"

Amira nodded vigorously, "I'm sure. He was standing right next to the guy who was barking out orders."

"Okay…thanks for the help," Chris said and hung up. Things were just not adding up…why would Tyler lie? If he wanted to capture them too why didn't he already do so? He did have a gun after all. _Wait…the gun!_

Chris quickly looked around for it and spotted it by Aviva's inventing station where Jimmy must have sat it down. A quick glance at Tyler told Chris he had started to think the same thing. Chris was closer and reached it first. But he only had a moment of victory before Tyler slammed into him knocking it out of his hand. Chris staggered back, blinking away the dots that distorted his vision. Koki charged at Tyler but he managed to grab her arm and twist her so her back thudded against his chest as he held tightly onto her. Koki felt something hard nudge her in her head and silently gulps at the realization.

"Okay listen up… nobody move and I won't shoot her."

Hearing a thud, Chris looks behind him to see Jimmy passed out cold on the ground. He glanced at Tyler to see his eyes widened a bit but other than that his face remained straight as he gripped tighter to Koki who was struggling against him.

"I thought you said it wasn't loaded?" Chris said and he could've sworn he saw Tyler faltered but it could just be his vision acting up again.

"How do you know I wasn't lying about that either?" Tyler shot back. Chris didn't reply and started walked to Jimmy to make sure he was alright. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with him and Chris prayed his head wasn't injured.

"So now you all are going to listen to me without an interruption and we'll go from there. Got it?" Chris gave the slightest nod.

"Okay, first of all…the girl, Amira, wasn't lying. I am a member of the group who is currently holding your friends captive. We are poachers; killing elephants for their ivory tusks."

Chris knew Tyler was examining his reactions so he kept a straight face and meant his gaze steadily. But inside Chris was getting more and more upset. In return, Chris was equally examining Tyler. Even though Tyler looked like he was meaning serious business there were something off about him. Chris' guess was that he was lying about the gun loaded but if he only wanted them to listen what's the need? _Oh yeah, Koki would have him in a headlock by now._

"But I really want to help."

"Yeah, yourself," Koki spat.

Chris wasn't so sure about that. He really didn't know what to think but he was pretty sure Tyler had good motives. At least he hoped he does.

"After Martin got captured, the others left but I stayed keeping guard. And Martin," Tyler shortly laughed, "well… he started a conversing with me…and not just demanding to be let go."

Chris smiled inwardly. Martin –even when held prisoner– can always find a way to strike up a conversation.

"The way he talked to me though was like he was genuinely interested in me. Such interest that I haven't been shown in years. And even though he was a complete stranger to me, he got me to trust him enough to show him my sketchbook; I've only showed my mom what in that. I haven't had a genuine friend in years and believe it or not, but by that one conversation –he was the closest thing I've had to one," he admitted his voice soft.

Chris was taken back, but in a good way. In fact he was slightly in awe. He always knew Martin was easygoing and could make friends easily but this takes it to a whole new level. You can read a lot from a person's eyes and Chris could tell Tyler had suffered much pain. But just that one conversation Martin insinuated affected him deeply. Even if Tyler had been lying before there could be no way he was now.

"And because of him, I had something that was crushed years earlier; hope."

Chris noticed that by now Koki had stopped struggling and was paying close attention to his words. Tyler's hold had loosened and the gun was slightly lowered as if he had forgotten about it.

"Hope that maybe I can get away from all of it," he continues his voice slightly shaking.

"From the…"

Chris's eyes flickered to Jimmy who he didn't even know was awake. He was surprised the pilot had managed to come too without anyone waving pizza above his nose.

"Yes, from the poaching. I never had a choice, I was– am being forced. Do you think I like seeing the animals we kill? I'm just lucky I haven't been told to join in that part, yet. Then your friend came and I could tell they were planning something. And then Martin blurts out Aviva needs to use the bathroom even though I knew it had to be some sort of trick. Not because Aviva had bad acting, even though that could use some work…" He spoke the last part like he was talking to himself.

Chris almost smiled. Aviva never did like being put on the spot like that. _I'm sure she wasn't too happy with Martin for doing that._

"But I'm just a very observant person. When all you do all day is sit around to keep on watch, you tend to get bored and you start to notice things. Anyway somehow I knew that was my chance so I took it and volunteer to take her. And then after a…delay, we came up with a plan, sort of. I gave Aviva the key that opens the cage. Now the rest is up to us."

"But how did Martin know you were going to volunteer yourself?" Jimmy questioned.

Tyler's eyebrows drew together as he contemplated the question, "He couldn't have because we didn't talk about it. That makes me wonder why he would take such a chance. That was pretty risky."

Chris wasn't so sure about that. Martin wasn't only good at "reading" animals as he liked to say what they're thinking but he also was good at reading people. Chris was sure Martin could see that Tyler wanted someone to talk to but then he also saw how Tyler was hurting and wanted a friend. There was no doubt in Chris's mind that Tyler wasn't telling the truth and if he is…then he needs to give Aviva some acting lessons.

"So you're helping us, and in turn you want us to help you get away," Koki confirmed.

"I'm in."

Chris saw Koki arched an eyebrow at him. Since Tyler had let her go and wasn't pointing the gun at her, Koki walked over to Chris.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" She whispered loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris saw Tyler shrug probably because he had heard her. Chris wasn't sure but he knew they could use some help dealing with the poachers.

"It doesn't matter Koki. We know from Amira that he was the last person to see Martin. Besides I don't think he'll gain anything if he is lying and I doubt he'll make all of that up for nothing. So yeah we can trust him." Chris stated smiling at him. Tyler grinned back.

"If Chris trusts him then so do I," Jimmy voiced.

Chris could see the doubts flowing through her head, stemming from the concern for her friends. He gave her a reassuring smile and a slight nod. After a moment of hesitation, she brightens and smiled back at him.

"I guess I'm in too," she announced.

"Great. Now we need a plan," Tyler said crossing his arms.

Chris nodded, "But first things first." He then turned to Jimmy who was busy rummaging through his fridge. "Hey Jimmy?"

Jimmy inched his head from the back of the fridge, "Yes Chris?"

"Are you alright?" Chris asks walking over to the redhead. Jimmy looked at him, confused.

"From your fall…when you fainted," Chris clarified.

"Oh that. Yeah, I'm cool. I don't even think I hit head that hard. I think my elbows sort of caught my fall…which would explain why they're slightly bruised."

Chris nodded relieved. He'll take bruises before possible concussions.

"Okay Tyler, now we can come up with a plan."

Thirty minutes late, after much debate, they finally came up with a plan that could possibly work. Chris was slightly saddened that he would have to stay in the Tortuga but he agreed it was for the best. Koki had immediately shot down his idea that he could rescue them using creature powers and Chris silently cursed himself for getting the concussion in the first place.

"Okay so, the sooner we do this the better. Once the plan is set in motion everyone must be quick, everything has to run smoothly, just as planned."

Chris noticed Koki glancing at him. He nodded. It was best to stick with the plan to ensure everyone's safety…including his own.

Tyler directed attention to the map again that he had drew of the campsite. He reminded them where everything was located and the best location to proceed from.

Tyler now looked at Chris, "So when is the plan set in motion?

Chris lifted his head from the maps.

"Immediately."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's where I'll end for now. They have a plan and are setting it in motion. So how did I do?**

 **Martin: Horrible, considering the fact I'm still locked up.**

 **Me: Hey! You are lucky you're still alive.**

 **Martin: Considering the fact that you make me be here with you isn't a good alternative.**

 **Me: You are so mean!**

 **Martin: It's actually only to you…everyone else is perfectly sane so I'm nice to them.**

 **Me: Chris!**

 **Chris: *sighs* Let me guess; you and Martin are going at it again?**

 **Me: He started it!**

 **Martin: Oh yeah, blame it on me, why don't you!**

 **Me: I just did!**

 **Martin: Well…I'm never saying the disclaimer for you again! Which, by the way, you haven't been doing. I should sue you now for copyright!**

 **Me: Oh yeah-**

 **Aviva: Jakaynne doesn't own anything except the plot and her OCs.**

 **Martin: Aviva?! Why did you do that? *wails***

 **Aviva: Because she is very sweet and an awesome writer.**

 **Martin: *covers ears* My ears…can't handle such lies.**

 **Me: Thanks Avi-Wait, didn't you call me a donkey in one of the last chapters?**

 **Aviva: Umm…Adiós! *runs out***

 **Me: *sighs***

 **Anyway tell me how I did. Did you like this chapter? Are you getting really impatient? What do you want to see happen/or what do you think will happen?**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews that seriously makes my day. ILY all and have a great week.**

 **BTW: Summer's almost here! Who's excited? (I'm really really really excited!)**

 **Toodles! (Lol I love that line xD)**


	12. Chapter 12

Martin played with the key in his pocket, the one Aviva gave him, for the tenth time that day, checking to make sure was still there. So much was at stake but they had to stop them. He was positive they could trust Tyler. But could would the boy be able deliver?

It was noon now with the hot sun right above them. They were only given one bottle each and Aviva had already downed hers. Martin gave her his so she wouldn't get dehydrated. Martin somehow convinced one of the poachers to give Thornsley a bowl of water since elephants overheat really fast. The poachers didn't want to risk him dying since they wanted to sell him as a pet or to a circus or something. Aviva asked why and they explained greedily how they get way more money for all of him than his short tusks that just had started to grow.

Martin was starting to get restless. Especially since he had no idea what the plan was.

"Aviva I'm bored," Martin complained. Aviva rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" She replied.

Martin thought for a second.

"We should play I-Spy," he suggested. Aviva sighed but agreed because she was glad to have something occupy her thoughts other than the worst case scenarios.

"I spy with my little eyes something….gray." She started. Martin snorted and said Thornsley. Aviva nodded, mumbling how she should have picked a harder choice.

"I spy with my little eye ….something tan."

Aviva furrowed her eyebrows together, "Uh...you're shorts?"

Martin shook his head.

"The tents?"

Another shake.

Aviva sighed wondering if it was a good choice to play this. They a play a few more rounds and it's Aviva's turn to guess again.

"This isn't your best game now is it?" Martin teased.

"Can't you give me a hint? She replied exasperated.

"I did, I told you it was gray."

"I give up ...what is it?" She sighed.

"You're standing in it," he replied grinning cheekily.

Aviva looked down and nearly face-palmed when she realized he meant the cage. Aviva scrunched up her face. She looked around for something in plain sight that Martin would easily miss.

"Okay I spy something black."

Martin rolled his eyes. "That's easy. You might've well had said something metallic. It's obviously the-"

The words died on tongue when what he was looking at disappeared. Martin blinked and rubbed his eyes but it still was gone. He glanced at Aviva to see if she saw that too and her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open. A _flash_ and they quickly looked to their left in time to see an entire tent disappear.

Isn't that where they kept the extra weapons/supplies? Martin asked. Aviva could only nod.

"How is that even possible? How could things disappear? Maybe it's sorcery? Aw man I don't deal with the supernatural so well…maybe we should call Ghostbusters?" He smiled.

Aviva shook her head at him disapprovingly.

Actually that blue flash looked familiar, almost like teleportation. But if it was teleported then did that mean-

"Jimmy?" Both said out loud.

"Jinx," Martin whispered quickly.

Before they could discuss it further, a jeep pulled up. Martin smiled as he watched Tyler clambered down. He ran to the remaining poaches who were keeping a watch over Martin and Aviva. Martin listened carefully.

"Boss said that 'he wants everyone to go to him, right now'.

"Who's going to watch them?" One of the them asked, his eyes flickering to them and Martin turned away and pretended like he wasn't just listening.

"I will."

The other crossed her arms. "Why didn't he just tell us over the two-way radio?"

"I don't know. I surely didn't question him. Why don't you ask...you know his punishments for asking him questions, undermining his authority," Tyler replied. They all exchanged looks and grimly nodded.

Once they were gone Tyler ran over to them and Martin handed him the key to which he then unlock the cage and let them out. Before Martin could even say anything Tyler was had pulled out a CreaturePod and was talking to Koki.

"We're all ready for you," he said smiling proudly.

Koki smiled and nodded, "Be there in two minutes."

Tyler nodded back and then pocketed the CP.

"Okay as soon as your friends are here, board with Thornsley. The national guard have been alerted and they should be here in fifteen minutes," Tyler informed them.

"What about you?" Aviva asked.

Tyler slightly stiffened. He sighed as he walked to Thornley's cage and let him out. Martin grabbed a canteen of water and tip the water in the elephant's mouth.

"I'll stay here of course. It's not like I would even have anywhere else to go."

"You can come with us," Martin offered.

Tyler smiled even though his eyes were sad,"Your brother said the same thing."

Martin smiled and he suddenly became aware at how much he missed his brother even if it had only been a few days. It feels like it has been weeks. He hasn't felt this way since he went off the camp that one summer when he was ten. Chris was too young to come with and he had cried when the whole time Martin was packing up.

* * *

" _You'll come back right, Martin?" Chris sobbed as his brother put his bag in the car. Martin was only going to be gone a week. He tried to explain that to his little brother but Chris had just cried harder._

" _I promise, Chris. I will always come back to you. And as soon as you wake up on Sunday, I'll be here and we will eat a big breakfast with pancakes. And then we will go to the pond and see if there is any new frogs living there, okay?"_

 _Chris sniffled and nodded his head. He ran to his brother, wrapping his chubby arms around his waist as tightly as he could._

" _Love you, Marty," he mumbled._

" _I love you to Chrisy. I'll always come back."_

* * *

"...told him."

Martin jerk out of the flashback, realizing Tyler was still talking to him.

"I need to stay to be a witness to their crimes to make sure they don't try to escape the consequences," he stated with a determined look in his eye.

"Wouldn't you get convicted too? What if they try to blame it all on you?" Aviva asked, worry clear on her face.

"First, I doubt anyone would believe them. Second, I'm technically still a minor so I wouldn't face as much consequences as they will receive, that is if they do try to put the blame on me. And third..." he trailed off as he disappeared in a tent and came back out with a stack of leather bound notebooks. "I have proof."

Before Martin could ask what exactly was in the notebooks, hot air whipped at his hair, making it even more of a mess then it already was. He looked up to see the Tortuga land near the edge of the camp. Once fully on the ground, Koki and Jimmy immediately ran out, the ramp barely even on the ground all the way. Martin hasn't seen Jimmy run that fast since he forgot his cookies in the oven. Koki and Aviva ran at each other and hugged, wrapping their arms around each other tightly. Martin smiled at the best friends, laughing tearfully.

"Oof," Martin exhaled, all of a sudden becoming significantly heavier. He quickly grab Jimmy's arms and shifts them where they aren't going to topple over.

"Martin! You've alive!" Jimmy cried out still hanging off of him. Jimmy started rambling something about aliens and abductions and Martin chuckled, rolling his eyes in exasperated fondness. Not really listening to Jimmy's rant, he looks over the red head, trying to find a certain brunette.

"Why haven't Chris came out yet?" He interrupted Jimmy. Jimmy immediately shut up and peeked over at Koki. They exchanged glances before looking at Aviva who had a guilty look on her face.

"You didn't tell him?" Jimmy whispered loudly. Aviva rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed but shook her head and started to wrung her hands together.. Martin grew confused at the question and their behavior.

"Tell me what?" He asked hoping to get a clear answer but he saw the hesitation in their eyes. They didn't want to tell him. Why wouldn't want to him something? Something was wrong. Chris. He swallowed and took a deep breathe, trying to calm his racing pulse.

"What happened?" He demanded but decided he would just see for himself.

"Martin…" Aviva whispered but he kept walking. The sound of an engine made him pause and with a sinking feeling he turned to see a jeep coming toward him.

"Oh no," Tyler murmured. His heart sank lower. Obviously this wasn't any part of plan.

Before anyone had a chance to react three men jumped out of the jeep and grabbed them. One grabbed Koki and Jimmy, the latter instantly going limp from fright. The other two grabbed Martin and Aviva. Naturally they tried to resist but they all went still when Edwin brought out a silver pistol.

"Well, well look at what we have here." He received four angry glares. "Let's be cooperative so no one gets hurt. Lock them up," he barked to their captives.

"And you little traitor, after all I did for you, this is how you repay me?" Edwin growled and shoved Tyler, making him fall on the ground. Tyler grunted when he made impact with the ground. He glared at the ground and mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Edwin asked, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Tyler scrambled up to his feet, his fists clenched determinedly, even if Martin could see the slightly fear in the boy's eyes. The men stopped escorting them to the cage and was now watching the scene with interest. Martin wondered if they should try to get free, but from the iron grip on his arms, they haven't forgotten about them. He made eye contact with Aviva and by her face she was thinking the same thing.

"I said what have you done for me?" Tyler spit out venomously even with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Edwin set his jaw, his face twisted in anger.

"You heard me," Tyler replied darkly, "Tell me what you have done for me. Do you I will just continue to ignore how you treat me? Do you think I like doing this, not having a _normal_ life?"

"Listen here you little brat. You better be grateful-"

"Grateful?!" Tyler spluttered his face turn red. "Should I be grateful for all the shit I had to go through? Should I be grateful for you making me do illegal things? I've been doing this now for two years. You think this is normal for sixteen years old to go through? I should be grateful that my own-"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Edwin grabbed the collar at his shirt. Martin tried to reach out but he was still restrained in the strong hold. His struggling brought Edwin's attention on him. Edwin's eyes flashed and he let go of Tyler before reaching out and yanking Martin by his jacket. Four gasps echoed out at the sudden action.

"You. Did. This. You filled his mind with stuff that made him turn against me," Martin felt a pair of hands squeeze his neck and he tried to pry the meaty fingers. Edwin was still talking but he hearing was going in and out. He's pretty sure he heard someone call his name. He couldn't tell who, or maybe more than one did? Black spots started to cloud his vision and his started to hurt. He couldn't even remember what was happening anymore. He couldn't breathe. _Why couldn't he breathe?_ He felt the darkness crash onto him and felt himself being pulled under...

And then suddenly the hands were gone and his body took over, automatically taking in deep gulps of air as he fell to his knees.

When his vision finally cleared and _he can breathe_ he looks at Tyler to thank him but his face was frozen in surprise. Martin didn't understand, but Tyler quickly regained his senses. He swung a fist at at the guy one holding Aviva, catching his ear as the poacher dodge out the way. This caused Aviva to be released and she quickly jumped on his back. He grunted and tried to shake her off but she stubbornly clung on Koki took to this to advantage and showed off her karate moves. Koki had taken self defense classes in highschool and man was they paying off. Tyler was engage in a hand to hand combat with the other one and Martin grabbed some rope he spotted by one of the tents. Somehow, they managed to tie them up. It wasn't until then Martin began to wonder what had happened to Edwin.

"Isn't a beautiful day to see the sights?" Someone said, a laugh ringing out. Martin's head snapped up to the familiar voice.

"Chris!" Martin yelled smiling. Chris was a peregrine falcon and he was holding Edwin upside down with his talons. Edwin struggled in his grip but flying upside down was starting to get to him. His body went limp as he passed out. Chris eyes widened worriedly. Probably afraid he killed the man.

"Yes Chris!" Martin shouted, elated relieved that Chris was fine. But his relief was short-lived.

"Chris?!" Martin turned to Aviva who unlike him hadn't said his name in joy but with a frighten tone. Why was her eyes so wide? Was something wrong? Was he still missing something? Martin didn't have long to ponder it because someone else called out Chris' name.

"Chris! Over here!" Tyler said waving his arm where he was standing by the cage. Chris nodded and flew in low, propelling Edwin into the quickly locked the cage before Edwin could even get on his feet even though he was knocked out.

"Way to save the day, Chris!" Martin said happily.

"Christopher!" Chris winced at Koki's yell. Martin watched as she stomped up to him. He could basically see the smoke coming out of ears like one of the cartoons he watched as a kid. She stared at Chris for a few seconds before shaking her head. She grabbed his shoulders but before she could say anything, he spoke up.

"I know. It was dangerous and stupid but I actually feel better. If I wasn't a hundred percent sure I could handle it, I wouldn't have even attempt it," he quickly explained, keep eye contact the whole time.

They stared at each other, almost defiantly, before Koki nodded and stepped back. Martin being confused was an understatement. They've had dangerous missions before but no ever doubted their ability like this before. Had something happened to Chris?

"Chris!" Martin shouted as he ran to his brother. Chris smiled and released his transformation. Martin's pace stalled as Chris winced slightly, his arm coming up as if he was going to touch his head. But Chris ran up to him as if nothing had happened. Once they was in arm reach, Martin grabbed his brother and pulled him into an embrace causing Chris to trip but Martin steadied him. Chris tucked his head in his shoulder, wrapped his arms around Martin's middle and hugged him back tightly. Martin sighed suddenly really tired. The stress over his brother's well being faded away as his held him, resting his head on his little brother's. He focused on Chris being here, safe and in one piece.

"Martin," came Chris voice, muffled. Martin let his hold loosen, just a little bit, so Chris can talk clearly.

"Are you okay? Martin? You're not hurt right?" Chris asked concerned, while trying to check for any injuries. Martin almost laughed. He felt like their roles had reversed.

"I'm fine Chris. I should be asking you that. Why was everyone so worried about you? You're not hurt right?" Martin asked hoping Chris will roll his eyes and say they were just being dramatic. That there was nothing wrong and they can leave and get back to the way it was. Chris _had_ to be okay. He heart dropped as Chris avoided his gaze and turned his head away. Chris stepped back and wrapped his arms around himself. Martin felt his anxiety come back full force now.

"Chris? Chris, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked swallowing again, trying to keep from panicking. Chris didn't get to answer.

They looked up at the sound of a helicopter and saw one with uniform men flying above them. When it landed about six men jumped out. The one was seemed in charge, showed a badge that they're the coast guard. Tyler quickly explained to them with fast gestures but with a calm demeanor what had happened.

One of the men noticed Edwin beginning to stir and pointed his taser at him. Another opened the cage, after Tyler gave him the key, and tried to put a pair of handcuffs on him. Now Edwin fully conscious and seeing what predicament he was in, immediately started shouting, trying to pin the blame on the Wild Kratts.

Martin shook his head and turned away as they dragged him to the helicopter, the whole time Edwin yelling profanities. He turned around, very intent on continuing his conversation with Chris when a panicked voice rang out.

"WAIT!"

 _BANG!_

* * *

 ***Peeks out from hiding***

 **Hi everyone...it's been awhile huh? How's the family? heh heh**

 **Okay so I really sorry for not updating in a year. Jeez I feel so bad. I just been through a lot this past year and I know I could've at least told you something so I really am sorry. For those who are still with me, yes I'm going to finish the story. It has one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue. And I promise it will not take another year for me to update. Between work and school and other stuff, I will make time to update. Thank you for those who still are going to read the story. I love you all so much! And I love all the encouraging comments that I received. Honestly if it wasn't for those I probably would've just deleted the story.**

 **So yeah...**

 **Any theories about what happens next?**

 **Martin: I can't believe you.**

 **Me: Shut up, you didn't even like this story.**

 **Martin: Yeah but that's not fair to your readers. Plus, I wanted to know what happened next. You kind of left it on a cliffhanger.**

 **Me: ...my bad.**

 **Me: Here I'll make it up to you. I won't kill you off, okay.**

 **Martin: Thank- wait was you planning on that this whole time?**

 **Me: gotta blast**

 **Chris: I hope that doesn't mean she'll kill me now...**

 **Martin: Chris! You knew about this?!**

 **Chris: *sweats* gotta blast m8**

 **Martin: I can't believe this.**


End file.
